Loophole
by meme23407
Summary: When young Kimi is killed by Frieza, she comes back. Unbeknownst to the Z Warriors, she's been here eight years. What will happen when she runs into her twin brother, Gohan, on their first day in high school? When Gohan didn't even know she was alive? Warning: dumb 8 year old decisions and OOC characters! AU
1. Chapter 1

Loopholes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any plotlines, characters, settings, etc.

Prologue

set in Frieza saga!

"Kimi, are you sure you want to help me distract Frieza?" Krillin asked me as I adjusted my sayian armor. "Yes! If Gohan gets to, so do I! Besides, woudn't it be better to have a person with better reasoning skills on the battlefield?" I asked him. I knew he would comply, after all, my reasoning skills were far better than your average five year old... and Krillin.

"Okay, then, as long as Goku would be okay with it..." Krillin told me. We grabbed Gohan, and headed off to distract the evil tyrant.

SCENE CHANGE: BATTLEFIELD

"Okay, heres the plan, just _distract_ Frieza, don't agree to fight with him, no matter how mad he makes you." Krillin told Gohan and myself. Of course he knows that if Frieza makes me mad enough, I'll be the one to challenge him, not the other way around.

A/N: okay, i cannot quote Dragonball Z, so if what Frieza says is not what he/she said in the episode, or what the other characters said is not correct, don't judge please:)

"Are you ready to fight me yet?" Frieza asked us, although he already knows the answer. I wanted to say 'Of course we can't fight you! Have you checked your power level recently?' but that would get me no where but in trouble with Frieza, so I bit back the comment.

After a few minutes, Frieza spoke again, in that girly voice that annoys me to no end. "Well? are the weak earthlings scared? I thought you would be more willing to die. I'm just going to kill you all anyway, so who would like to go first?" He asked us. We stayed silent.

WHEN GOKU ARRIVES...

"Hey guys! What's up?" I've never been so glad to hear dad's voice, the past few hours have been so scary. All that happened was Frieza asking questions, and us staying silent. We tested his patience, ableit a bit too much.

I heard dad's voice, so he's about half a mile away by now, but he's flying pretty slow, probably trying to save his energy for the fight.

I felt a bit too confident in dad's abilities, I guess. That's why I said "My daddy's coming! Your going down, lizard!" to Frieza. Well, he got mad. Scratch that, PISSED OFF. Here's what happened after that...

FLASHBACK...

_"You insolent brat! You will pay for ever insulting me in such a way!" Frieza yelled. Krillin shouted "H-H-He's charging a d-d-death beam! Duck Kimi!" Kimi didn't have time to even move, as the death beam came barreling toward her at tremendous speed. _

_Poor Goku arrived at the scene just in time to see his baby girl be struck down by the concentrated finger-sized beam of energy. _

_Goku fell to his knees, with tears in his eyes. "My b-baby g-girl! What did you do to her, you monster!" Goku wailed, mourning the loss of his only daughter._

_Gohan was crying his little eyes out too. "W-why! K-Kimi! Come back! Gohan cried beside his sister's lifeless body._

_Vegeta went wide-eyed, his mouth agape. Fear coursed through his veins, just as much as when he had spent time on Freiza's ship as a little boy._

_Krillin froze in shock. As the reality of the situation started to sink in, he was shocked, scared, and more than the rest, angry. He charged a distructo disk, aimed at Freiza, yelling "YOU MONSTER!" at the top of his lungs. _

_Gohan and Goku soon followed in Krillin's footsteps. Goku was so hurt, and angry, that something strange happened. His hair turned gold, and his eyes turned teal, and his power increased ten fold! However, not before a five year old Gohan released his hidden powers at the tyrant. _

_"HIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHH!" Gohan screamed loudly._

_A now Super Sayian Goku also charged at Frieza._

_ END OF FLASHBACK..._

_Well, it's safe to say that Frieza is dead. How long ago was that, you might ask? Well, that was about 10 years ago. Thanks to a bet made by King Kai and King Yenma, I walk the Earth again. _

_And now I'm in high school, with my twin brother, who doesn't know I'm his twin, boy, mom's gonna kill me for being away for ten years..._


	2. the real chapter 1

Loophole Chapter 1: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z :(

Claimer: I DO own Kimi Son!

Today I woke with a start. It's mine and Gohan's first day of high school.

Except Gohan still thinks that I'm dead. Before you start asking, no, I couldn't be wished back with the dragon balls. Why? Simple. I died of a heart attack before the beam hit me. Thus labeling my death, a natural cause.

Well, if I died of natural causes, why am I back on Earth? Remember the bet that Kai made with Yenma? Well, the bet was that if Kai trained me for a whole year and by that time ended I could beat him in a spar, Yenma had to let me go back to Earth. If Kai lost, He had to cook for Yenma for three years. Well, you can tell who won.

Another question you might be asking is why I'm not living with my family. Well, I kinda am. After being brought back, I decided that I no longer wanted to waste my time in life or death battles since, and Kai said this, I didn't have as much potential to become the ultimate warrior as Gohan did. Thus, I decided the only way to do that was not to live with my family. I moved in with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks at Capsule Corps. They promised that they would never tell my family that I was here, and I'm glad about that. They are my family now.

3rd person POV

Kimi heard gunfire on her way to school, so her natural instinct was to follow it. When she arrived on the scene, she saw two guys with guns robbing a bank. She also saw... Gohan.

Her brother, he was right there, staring at her with a shocked look on his face. He ran over to her at break neck speed, and when he reached her, he knew who it was. The black hair, the black eyes, the tail wrapped around her waist... wait, did she regrow it?

"K-Kimi? Is that you?" Gohan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"N-No, who's Kimi?" she lied. She was just as much of a terrible liar as Gohan was.

"Kimi, how? How where you able to come back? Why didn't you tell us? Kimi we mourned your death for years! How long have you been here? Where have you been staying? Is that an Orange Star High badge on your shirt? Why-" Gohan was cut off by Kimi.

"Yes! It's me Gohan. I came back because of a bet, I didn't tell you because I didn't wanna fight anymore, I've been here since I turned seven, I have been staying with Bulma and Vegeta at Capsule Corps, and, yes this is an Orange Star High badge on my shirt! Anymore questions?"

Gohan blinked back tears. "Yes, why didn't Bulma or Vegeta or even Trunks tell anyone?"

Kimi paused. "I-I made them promise not to..."

Gohan gave her a look of betrayal. "Why? We care about you, ya' know!"

Kimi looked like a kicked puppy. "Well, I didn't wanna fight anymore! I was killed by Frieza! I don't have as much potential as you! I would've been forced into fighting if I came back home! That was exactly what I didn't wanna do!"

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. Kimi, his twin sister that he thought he knew so well, had tears running down her cheeks, because she thought that her family would force her to fight villans. Well, Goku might've expected her to fight, but if she didn't want to, he wouldn't make her. His mom didn't want either one of them to fight, and he wouldn't make his sister fight if she didn't want to! Why would she think something like that?

"W-Why would you think that Kimi? We would never in a million years make you fight if you didn't want to! Heck, mom still doesn't want me fighting! She just knows that I have to defend the world!"

ONE LONG CONVERSATION LATER...

"Why don't you come home today? Like, home home. Our home." Gohan said.

Kimi, now a lot more calm, decided to go back to her old home to visit after school that day. So, the now reunited Gohan and Kimi walked to school together, side by side.

Little did they know, a certain raven haired girl had seen most of the exchange after beating the crap out of the robbers...

SHORT VIDEL POV...

'Who are those two? What did the girl mean 'killed by Frieza'? Did she say Capsule Corps? Who are Vegeta and Trunks? What's this about making someone fight? Fight what? Defend the world? Dad does that! Have what kind of potential? I swear I'm gonna figure those two out!'

**A/N: no, this isn't the end of chapter one!**

AT SCHOOL... 3RD PERSON POV...

Gohan and Kimi entered Orange Star High together. They went to the main office to get their schedules, and were happy to see they had all of the same classes. So they walked to their first period class together.

Gohan knocked on the door softly. A young man, maybe in his late twenties, answered the door.

"Ah, you two must be the new students. Come in, come in!" The teacher said, ushering the twins into the room.

"Class! These are our new students! Now, come introduce yourselves." The teacher said, waving the twins toward the front of the room.

"Hi, my name is Son Gohan." Gohan stated.

"Hey, I'm Kimi Briefs." Kimi said.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Mr. Kira." he told the twins.

"These two made perfect scores on their entry exams. No one else has ever did this before. You can learn from these two." the teacher bragged.

Kimi soon noticed a tall blond jock staring at her. She checked his power level out of instinct, and found that his was higher than most of the class, save for hers, Gohan's, and one particular girl with black hair giving her a death glare.

'Hmm, how did I not notice this before?' she wondered.

"Okay! Why don't you two pick your seats?" said Mr. Kira.

"Oh cutie! Over here!" A bubbly blonde girl shouted to Gohan.

"Um, okay." A nervous Gohan said quietly. He walked slowly to the girl, until Kimi pushed him, making him go faster.

Kimi saw a seat next to a cute guy who, _trying_ to be seductive - and failing miserably- , waved her over. She walked, showing off the pride she collected from living in the same house as Vegeta, over to the seat, and sat down.

As the lesson continued, the twins realized that they knew all of this anyway. They were both doodling mindlessly on notebook paper. Kimi was drawing a squirell on a tree branch, whilst Gohan was drawing fish swimming in a pond. Luckily, they were far enough back in the classroom that the teacher couldn't see them doodling.

LUNCH! uh-oh... GOHAN POV

I sat down at the lunch table beside Kimi. I was finally enjoying lunch after telling five people 'no she's not my girlfriend, she's my sister!' . I can't believe people would think that! That's just... eww really. Hey, who's the blonde guy over there? Why is he staring at me? He's walking over here... Wasn't he in my first period? I think so. He sat down at the table. Great.

3RD PERSON POV...

Sharpener walked over to where Gohan and Kimi were sitting at lunch. After situating himself at the table, he seductively said to Kimi "Hey babe, what's a hot girl like you doin with this nerd? You deserve better than him. You deserve someone like... me." He said with a smirk.

Kimi was not pleased in the least.

QUICK VIDEL POV...

I was talking to Erasa at lunch, after Sharpener left the table. All of a sudden, I hear a resounding slap that likely shook the entire room. I look over, and the new girl is standing up, bent over the table, with her hand raised, and Sharpener has a large red handprint on his cheek. He probably deserved it, so I laughed with Erasa and the people in the cafeteria.

3RD PERSON POV...

"For starters, jackass, GOHAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS MY BROTHER! Second, hit on me again and mine AND Gohan's feet will be up your $$! You get me?!" Kimi said in a rather threatening manner.

Sharpener, who was cowering in fear from the enraged Son girl, said in a weak voice "Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old! I'm only fifteen!" Kimi said, glad that at least he feared who should be feared.

"Miss Briefs!" Mr. Kira yelled. "Get over here this instant!"

"&*!#." Kimi muttered under her breath as she crossed the cafeteria to Mr. Kira. Together, Mr. Kira and Kimi walked to the principal's office.

MR. SHINHAN'S OFFICE...

"So, Miss Briefs, Mr. Kira has informed me of your outburst at Mr. Pencil in the cafeteria. Would you please explain your side of the story?" Mr. Shinhan (Tien) asked Kimi.

"Tien? That you?" Kimi asked him, hoping he would remember her.

"Yes, my name is Tien. However, you will call me Mr. Shinhan, Miss Briefs." Tien said, not recognizing her.

"Tien! It's me! Kimi SON! Please say you remember me!" Kimi yelled.

"Young lady, Kimi Son... is dead." Tien said solemly.

"If you can sense ki, and I know you can, then watch." Kimi said, removing a ring from her finger.

Tien was shocked. As soon as she removed the ring, her ki became sensable again. Also, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Vegeta came flying toward the school. Gohan was also rushing toward the principal's office.

A/N: uh oh. Cliffy! What is everyone going to think of Kimi's unexpected 'arrival' back onto Earth? Why do you think Vegeta's coming if he knew about it? Think about it until the next chapter of LOOPHOLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Loophole chapter 2: I've failed them all

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz. I wish i did but i don't :( so, dbz is owned by its creator, Akira Toriyama.

Claimer: I own Kimi Son/Briefs. I also own "The Cave dun dun dun"

KIMI'S POV...

I can't believe it. All of the Z-Fighters, save for dad, are on the way here, and one of them (Tien) is sitting in front of me. Time for plan B. I simply stood, slid the ring back onto my finger, and walked out the door to Tien (Mr. Shinhan)'s office. As expected, he followed me. Too bad. I'm a sayian! Well, half sayian. But still sayian! So, I sped up, but he did too. So, I pulled an expose, and took into the air, flying out an open window, in the direction of "the cave dun dun dun". Which, unfortunatley for me, is also the direction the z-fighters were coming from. Oh $###, I'm screwed.

WHEN KIMI RUNS INTO THE Z-FIGHTERS... 3RD PERSON POV...

Kimi flew headfirst into Krillin. He caught her, and soon Yamcha, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, and Chiaotzu, who came out of no where, surrounded her.

"Shit." she muttered. "I'm royally screwed, aren't I?" she asked no one.

There was a resounding "YEP" among the group of Z-Fighters.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." she said. "Ask your questions one at a time, please."

Krillin sputtered "W-w-why? H-h-how?"

Krillin was interupted by Yamcha. "_When_ did you come back? _How_ did you come back?"

Kimi answered like it was the easiest thing in the world. "I came back eight years ago. I was able to come back because Yenma lost a bet to King Kai."

Everyone, (except for Vegeta) was in shock. Eight years? Why didn't she tell anyone?

Kimi beat them to the question, though. "Before you ask, I never told any of you because I didn't want to be pressured into fighting. While training with King Kai, I overheard him saying that I don't have as much potential to become the ultimate warrior as Gohan does. So, I gave up. After finishing the training, and returning to Earth, I knew I would be expected to fight if you guys knew that I was here. So, I stayed with Bulma and Vegeta, who both promised to not tell anyone that I was back on Earth. Bulma also made this ring *gestures to ring* to supress my power level so you guys couldn't sense me. Anymore questions?"

Well, they couldn't think of another question to ask. Save for Gohan, who asked "What was the bet?"

Kimi answered "If King Kai trained me for a year, and by the time the year was up I could easily beat him in a spar, then Yenma had to let me come back to Earth. If Kai lost, then he had to cook for Yenma for three years."

SILENCE...

Shortly after the explanation, Krillin released Kimi, who took off at amazing speed.

"Damn. Anyone know where she's going?" Krillin asked.

"That cave of hers. She goes there when frustrated or angry." Vegeta answered in a monotone fashion.

"Well, everyone is going to want to know where we were, so we'd better get back to the school. Come on, Gohan." Tien said, gesturing for Gohan to follow.

"Yeah, but everyone's gonna be wondering where Kimi is too." Gohan said.

"Well, just say that she got suspended. That'll make up for her absence, and it might scare the students into behaving better." Tien told Gohan.

"That's not going to work, Tien. Their _highschoolers_. It won't work on them." Krillin said.

"Maybe so, but it will explain why she's not at school, since i'm not expecting her to come back." Tien said.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Gohan called, following Tien toward Orange Star High.

KIMI POV...

Damn, I've really gotta clean this place. It's all dust, cobwebs, and bugs. Oh, greaaaat, a bee just HAD to show up. Shit, it's a nest. It's a nest! IT'S A NEST! I'm outta here!

sorry for the short chapter! I had a small case of writer's block :( but I got through it!

Reveiw, Reveiw, and did I mention REVEIW?


	4. chapter 4, NOT 3!

Loophole chapter 3!

Dislcaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does. If I owned it, Dbgt woudn't exist purely because Vegeta wouldn't have had that God-awful mustache.

KIMI POV...

I bolted back to the school, terrified of the bees. I may be a sayian, but everyone's afraid of something. Dad's afraid of needles. Vegeta is afraid of Bulma. Gohan, no, EVERY sayain is afraid of mom and that frying pan of hers *shiver*.

When I arrived, I figured out that it was around fifth period. 'Great', I thought sarcastically. Well, at least it's art. Oh, shit. I have that with Gohan. And Videl. And Erasa. And, *Growl*, Sharpener. I take a deep breath and enter the room.

"Kimi?!" Gohan exclaims as I walk in.

"No, This is Bob. And your name?" I say, sarcasm dripping off of the comment.

"Ms Briefs! You are half an hour late for class!" Mr. Smith exclaimed. "What is your excuse?"

"I have no excuse, Mr Smith. If I were to tell you, you would claim me to be crazy, and I would be shipped off to the Funny Farm." I said calmly.

"The what? You mean the mental hospital?" He asked, obviously confused.

"The name varies by region." I said.

"What?" He said. "I thought you lived in West City!"

"Not all of my life. I originally came from the 439 Mountain Area!" I said.

"Oh. Never mind then. Have a seat." He said.

I took a seat beside Videl. I looked over at her, and said "What were you guys doing?"

She replied "Drawing portraits of our partners."

I said "I don't have a partner. Is there someone who doesn't have a partner?"

She said "I don't. Sharpener was the only other one without a partner, so I decided to work alone."

"Good idea." I joked. "Do you want to be my partner?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said. She handed me a paper, pencil, and an eraser. "Let's get to work!"

So we worked for the rest of class. I was done pretty quickly, and Mr. Smith wanted to hang my picture of Videl up. It was very realistic. (As realistic as anime can get lol) Soon after I was finished, Gohan was done too. His picture of Erasa was astounding. It was spot on. Even down to the barely visible blemishes under her foundation. Mr. Smith hung his up too.

After art, it was time for gym. I grabbed my gym bag out of my locker, and walked towards the dome outside of the school. (The gym in OSHS might not be outside the school in the series, but it is in my story.)

In gym, I followed the other girls into the girls locker room. There I found a sutable spot, and quickly changed into my gym clothes. I walked out the door into the main gym.

'Damn, she's hot' Matthew Walsh thought to himself.

When I walked into the main gym in my short black shorts and halter top, it was obvious that I'd turned the heads of most of the football team and their angry girlfriends.

"HEY!" One of the girls shouted, stalking towards me.

"What?" I asked ever-so-calmly.

"You are the reason my boyfriend broke up with me!" The girl shouted, moving closer. By now, a small crowd had gathered around us. They shouted "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

"That's not my fault. You have no right blaming me for it. I don't even know who he is!" I yelled back.

She looked miffed. 'She doesn't even know who he is?! Oh well, I'll kick her ass anyway!' she thought, smirking. She pulled her fist back, and let her punch fly.

I dodged the punch easily. Then, out of instinct, I grabbed both of her arms and flipped her, so that she came down on the floor. I'm glad my instincts realized that she wasn't a threat, so she didn't hit the floor hard. Her knees would definatley be bruised, though.

The gym teacher came in just in time to see her throw the first punch. After I flipped her, Ms. Jessi ran to us.

"Let her go right this instant, Ms. Briefs!" She shouted. "And what exactly to you think you're doing starting a fight, Ms. Angela?"

I let go of her, and she dropped. She climbed back to her feet, completley terrified. "Um, uh..." She said, backing away from me slowly.

"Well?" Ms. Jessi said.

She pointed at me. "She made Matthew break up with me!" She said, looking a lot like a five year old.

"What?" I said. "Who in the world is Matthew?!"

Matthew looked affended. "It's me!"

"Well, I've never met you before. So go tell this girl right here why you broke up with her!" I said, turning my head in his direction.

"Angela, I broke up with you because... YOU. ARE. A. BITCH. Get over yourself." He said, rolling his eyes.

'Woah, he's cute' I thought. 'Wait, NO I DO NOT THINK HE IS CUTE!' I yelled in my mind.

GOHAN POV...

As I watched the aftermath of the skirmish between Kimi and that weird girl, I noticed a vacant look in her eyes as she drifted further into her own little world. 'Shit' I thought. I decided to watch the scene unfold.

3RD PERSON POV...

Kimi's mood swang. The little imaginary spinning wheel in her head spun to "Angry". She got mad. Well, they all mean the same thing. Except there's one thing you should know. Our friend Kimi has mood swings similar to Chi-Chi's. While she's pregnant. With Goten. However, Kimi's mood swings always end up with either the GR exploding, Vegeta getting put into the regeneration tank, or her mind overloads, and she passes out. She didn't want to kill a human, or get into a rough battle with Gohan, so there's only one option.

The class watched in horror as Kimi's eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to shake violently.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" The gym taecher shouted. Five students took out cell phones and dialed the number. As they shakily spoke to the operators on the phone, Gohan ran to Kimi.

"K-Kimi! Snap out of it!" He said, grabbing her arms tightly. She didn't reply.

"KIMI! I can't lose you again!" Gohan yelled, in full panic mode.

Suddenly, she stopped shaking and opened her big, green eyes. "Gohan." She said, quiet as a mouse, and fell into her brother's arms.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled, collapsing to the ground. He hugged Kimi tight, and cried into her shirt.

**sorry! cliffy! I made a long chapter to make up for the breif pause in the story. I've been going through some emotional problems, and I couldn't bring myself to write. Sorry this is so sad. But, If you can unscramble the words, you will breathe a sigh when you read the good news.**

**miik si otn edad !**

**There you go! See you next time! And, REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

LOOPHOLE CHAPTER 4!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Dragonball/Z/GT character or characters! I also do not own any plotlines, settings, or anything else like that! Akira Toriyama owns ALL of that stuff!

Claimer: I DO, however, own KIMI BRIEFS/SON, MATTHEW WALSH, AND ANY OTHER OC'S I COME UP WITH! I WILL SUE YOUR ASS IF YOU TAKE THEM!

**DON'T READ THIS: I'VE HAD MANY QUESTIONS FROM REVEIWERS ABOUT KIMI'S CHOICES WHEN SHE CAME BACK TO EARTH. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SHE WAS EIGHT WHEN SHE CAME BACK, SO HER CRITICAL THINKING SKILLS WEREN'T THAT GREAT. AND WHEN GOKU DIES, SHE THINKS THAT WANDERING BACK HOME, AND TELLING CHI-CHI THAT SHE'S BEEN THERE 8 YEARS WOULDN'T BE THE BEST IDEA. OH, AND IN my STORY, GOKU STAYS DEAD FOR THREE YEARS, NOT SEVEN!**

on with the story!

3RD PERSON POV...

Everyone watched as Gohan put up a fight to keep the paramedics away from Kimi.

"Son, she might still be alive! We can keep her in good health!" The paramedic said, trying to persuade Gohan to hand over Kimi.

"No! I know she's alive! She has a damn pulse!" he yelled.

"Give Kimi to me!" A light, but demanding voice said. Everyone turned their heads toward the door, where, in the flesh and expensive clothing, stood Bulma Briefs.

Everyone stopped. They stared in awe at the richest woman in the world. After a minute, Bulma repeated "Give her to me. There's a med-flight jetcopter outside to take her to the hospital." She said.

Gohan started to walk toward her. "Bulma, how did you get here so quick?" He asked.

"I took my prototype jetcopter, now come with me Gohan, we have to get Kimi to the hospital." She said, briskly walking out the door. Gohan followed closely behind, holding Kimi close.

AT THE HOSPITAL...

Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi paced around the waiting room. "I can't beleive it! She's been here EIGHT years! She didn't want to come home?!" Goku spazzed.

"She didn't want to come home because she thought she would be forced to fight." Gohan stated.

"My baby! I just got her back, and now I'm gonna lose her again!" Chi-Chi wailed.

Vegeta entered the waiting room. "The woman says that the girl will be fine." He said in a monotone voice.

"KIMI!" The small family shouted happily, running full speed to Kimi's hospital room.

IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM...

Kimi groaned as she began to stir. "Ugh" she said, rubbing her head, trying to ease her headache.

"Hey there Kimi." Goku said lightly.

Kimi blinked. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yep. It's me. Your mom's here too." He said in the same gentle tone.

"KIMI! YOU'RE BACK!" Chi-Chi shouted, wrapping her long lost daughter in a hug.

Kimi hugged her mom back. She might have made the choice to stay secluded herself, but the thought that she missed her family often passed her mind. She sometimes wanted to come home, the notion of her family forcing her to fight dismissed as silly. Except she always stopped herself before she could even get out of Capsule Corps.

After a few minutes, Kimi was gasping as her lungs cried for air. "M-Mom, I... Need... Air..."

Chi-Chi released her. "Sorry, I just missed you so much!" She said.

Kimi replied "I missed you too, mom! I missed all of you."

Suddenly, a little orange blur raced into the room, tackling Kimi onto the hospital bed. "Who are you? Huh?" The little chibi asked, eyeing her confusedly.

"I'm Kimi. Who are you?" She asked the adorable little kid.

"Big brother, who's the lady?" Goten asked Gohan.

"Goten, that's Kimi. She's your big sister." Gohan answered.

"What?" He said. "I don't got a big sister!"

"You've seen me before, Goten! Remember the lady who would play with you and Trunks when you were at his house?" I asked him.

He looked like he was remembering something. "Yeah! Trunks said you were a maid!"

"He what now?" I asked. "I am not a maid. I never will be." I said.

Suddenly, Trunks stuck his head inside the room. "Hehe, sorry about that. I just wanted to protect your secret Kimi, honest!"

I laughed. "It's alright Trunks. Just don't tell anyone else that I'm a maid, ok?" I told him.

"Ok!" He said. "C'mon Goten! Let's go play with the toys in the waiting room!"

Goten shrieked with joy. "Yay! Toys! Let's go!" He then jumped off of me, and followed Trunks out of the room.

I laughed, watching him run off. "Aw, now that's cute." I said. I noticed a weird feeling coming from the finger that I wore my ring on. I looked down. It was gone. "Where's my ring?" I asked.

Gohan answered "The doctor took it off of you. He gave it to Bulma."

"Well, go get it from Bulma." I said. "Not having it on makes my finger feel weird."

The doctor chose that moment to walk into the room. "I reviewed the technology of the ring with Mrs. Briefs, and I think it would mess with the operations of some of the machines on the ICU floor, so no ring for you." He said.

"Did she tell you why I wear the ring?" I asked suspiciously.

"She said something about, suppressing a power level?" He said. He was obviously confused.

"Oh, right. See, 'power levels' come from tracking chips that are in your head, and a nazi can track you down unless you have technology to block the signal. That's what I use the ring for." I said.

He looked baffled. "What? Nazis? OH NO! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING FOR SURE!" He screamed, running in circles around the hospital room.

"He's finally lost it." I said. I got out of bed, and grabbed his arms. "Looney bird, listen up! There's a place in here called the 'Psyciatric Ward', and you're going to spend some time there, okay?" I said.

"Ok." he said.

"Someone come get this loon, please!" I shouted into the hallway.

A short, plump nurse came into the room with a straight jacket. I helped her get it on him, and he was taken out the door.

"NAZIS!" He screamed, trying in vein to escape the nurse.

"Nice work, Kimi." Bulma said sarcastically, entering the room. "That poor doctor is going to have nightmares for months!"

"Who's scared of a dead race of people?" I asked. "Is Adolf Hitler going to come back from the dead?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Maybe some decendants of him are alive?"

"Then shoot them."

"Why?"

"They might be evil!"

"What if they're not?"

"Shoot them anyway! Their kids could be evil!"

"What if their kids aren't either?"

"Just shoot them!"

"Ladies stop!" Sharpener yelled, walking into the room with Erasa and Videl.

"What in the HELL are you doing here, Sharpener?!" I yell.

Erasa said "I made him come with Videl and me so he can say sorry about what happened at lunch. We brought flowers!" She squealed.

"Ah-Ah-ACHOO!" I sneeze. I have allergies. Pollen messes with them.

"Sorry! I didn't know that you had allergies!" Erasa said, handing me a box of tissues.

I took a few from the box and blew my nose. "It's okay! You didn't know!"

I then realized that Videl hadn't said anything. Like she didn't want to be here. "You ok, Videl?" I ask.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" she said, like she was in her own little world.

It was easy to see that she was thinking about something. "What are ya' thinking about?" I ask, hopeful to get an answer.

"What? Oh, nothing really. Just that essay..." She drifted off, clearly lying.

"Essay? I have every class with you, Videl. I would've known if we had an essay." Gohan said, eyeing Videl with curiosity.

'She clearly doesn't want to tell us what she's thinking about.' Gohan thought. 'But what could be that important?'

"Well, um... It's for extra credit!" she lied.

"Seriously?" I asked. "An extra credit essay on the FIRST day of school? That is a load of bull crap."

"Well, you wouldn't know! You weren't here half of the day!" She said, a smirk etched on her face.

"I was. There was NO extra credit essay. I was the last out of every class, and I never heard you speaking to a teacher about it." Gohan said, his own smirk showing proudly.

"Videl, stop lying and tell us what's on your mind!" I said.

She said "I heard you and Gohan talking this morning and I was wondering what that stuff meant! Seriously, protect the Earth? MY dad does that! And, Kimi, you DIED? That's impossible! You wouldn't be here right now if you were dead! Living with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks? You mean BULMA BRIEFS and her family?! No way. At all. You don't know her! You can't! My dad SAVED the Earth and didn't get to meet her! There's no way that someone like YOU would KNOW her, let alone LIVE with her!" Videl screamed.

During the middle of Videl's tyrade, Bulma walked in. "Young lady," She began "I will have you know that Kimi DOES indeed live with my family and myself. She actually is a memeber of my family, so to speak. She is the daughter of my friend, Goku. Yes, she has died before, but technology brought her back. The reason your father never met me is because he is a creep!" Bulma said, her voice raised. "And, by the way, it would be of your best intrest not to say things like, 'There's no way someone like YOU...' to Kimi or Gohan. If you saw what Kimi did to Ms. Angela today, be warned that the same thing, or worse, could happen to you." Bulma finished, arms crossed.

Videl was annoyed. "I'm the schools BEST fighter, I work with the police force, and I'm the daughter of HERCULE SATAN! I could handle her anyday, anytime, anywhere." Videl told Bulma.

I glared at Videl. "Oh please. You USED to be the schools best fighter, I don't care if you work with the police force, and being his daughter isn't all that great so don't walk that title around too much." I said. "Oh, and if you think you could take me on, try. I dare you. You would lose miserably like the little pansy you are!" I yelled.

3RD PERSON POV...

An arguement ensued between Kimi and Videl.

"Guys, STOP!" Erasa yelled. "Arguing won't get you anywhere!"

"If she keeps on it'll get my fist in her face!" Kimi yells.

Videl paused to think of a comeback, but she had already used her best ones.

"Aha! Now, Erasa, please escort Videl out of here, and off of a cliff." she said, the last part sarcastic, but she wouldn't really mind if it happened in reality.

After Videl had been taken out of the room, the questions flew.

"K-Kimi, why did you stay with Bulma and Vegeta?" Goku asked, on the edge of his seat, anxious to know the answer.

FLASHBACK!

_Kimi started to fly towards home, her ki suppressed, so her family would be suprised of her return, and not sense her coming. _

_'Why am I going home?' she thought. 'Oh gosh, where did that thought come from? Ooh yeah, I remember now...'_

_ FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK..._

_Kimi was practicing some more advanced moves. She got tired pretty fast, and walked over into king Kai's small house to get her water bottle. _

_She overheard king Kai's conversation with King Yenma._

_"I don't know, Yenma." King Kai said. "I don't think that Kimi will have as much potential to become the Ultimate warrior as her brother, Gohan."_

_ END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK..._

_'Well, if I apparently don't have as much potential as Gohan, then why am I fighting anyway?' She thought. 'I guess it's because that the Z-Gang will expect me to fight, since I trained with King Kai and all' 'Yeah, they would expect me to fight. To risk my life again. If I said I didn't want to, would they make me?' she wondered. 'No, probably not. Hold on, I don't know them that well. I have a 50/50 chance at best. But I want a 100/100 chance of not being forced to fight. Mom could always be on my side. She didn't want either one of us to fight. But I trained with King Kai. She might think it was best!' She realized. 'That's it! Bulma will let me live with her! And she won't tell anyone that I'm there! I'm saved!' she thought happily, changing her course from home to Capsule Corps., her new home._

END OF FLASHBACK...

"So, that's it." Kimi said.

"Wow." Was all poor Goku could say.

"The dilusional 8 year old mind..." Gohan said, driffting into thought.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll whoop you good." Kimi said.

**well, that's it for now. they'll be some romance in the next chapter! stick around, and REVEIW! And the thing that says don't read, please read it. i tried to use reverse psycology, so if you didn't read it, please do. I hope I answered plenty of your questions, if not all. Just reveiw, tell me your questions, and if i don't answer them IN the chapter, I'll do it in one of the little paragraphs outside of the chapter! **

**THE CHAPTERS WILL CONTINUE TO GET PROGRESSIVELY LONGER STARTING CHAPTER 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

LOOPHOLE: CHAPTER 6!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Dragonball/Z/GT character mentioned in this story!

Claimer: I DO, however, own MY characters, Kimi Son/Briefs, Matthew Walsh, and any more I come up with! I'll let you know when I do!

NOTE: OOC PICCOLO FOR MANY CHAPTERS!

ON WITH THE STORY IN KIMI'S POV...

Three days ago, I was released from the hospital. They said anxiety attack, I say possible insanity.

When we got home...

it's easier to explain things in FLASHBACK... form...

_Gohan walked up to me. Worry was evident on his features."Uh-Um..."_

_"What?" I asked._

_He replied "Uh..."_

_I got impatient. "Spit it out! I don't have all day!"_

_"Uh, P-Piccolo wants to see you..."_

_I froze. Uh-Oh. I didn't think about Piccolo. My original plan was to forget my love for him and move on. Except there's a problem. I... Well... I guess I can't. And now he wants to talk to me? Shit._

_"Don't worry, I know. I'll go with you if you want." Gohan said, resting his hands on my shoulders in some weird older-brotherly fashion._

_"No." I said. "I have to do this on my own."_

_"Okay... But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He said._

_"When does he want me to come?" I asked before Gohan left the room. _

_He turned at the doorway. "Now." He stated, and walked further away._

_Shit. Mutherfuckin' SHIT! I'm not ready!_

_I guess my legs thought otherwise, since they coasted me out the door, and somehow took to the air._

_When I arrived, I looked around. "Piccolo?" I called, desperatley hoping for an answer._

_"Hey." He said, stepping out of the shadows. _

_To me, it was creepy, to another girl, a fantasy, him stepping out of the shadows._

_"Y-You wanted to talk to me?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, I do. I want to know why. Why would you leave us like that, Kimi? I thought you cared about all of us!" He said, his voice raising ever so slightly._

_"Piccolo, I DO care! A LOT! That was the hardest desicion I've EVER had to make! You know why?" I said._

_"Um...N-no, why?" He asked, suddenly interested in our conversation._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU PICCOLO!" I yell. "You are the most important thing in my LIFE! Why can't you see that?" I say, tears beginning to flood my charcoal orbs._

_I turn away, not letting my mentor/friend/love intrest see me cry. I buried my face in my hands, and began to lift into the air._

_He hurriedly rushed into the air, not about to let me leave. He grabbed my shoulders, and spun me around. "Have I ever told you that YOU are the most important thing in MY life?" He said, looking directly at me._

_"N-No." I said through sobs. "I thought you hated me! You always favored Gohan in everything!"_

_He wrapped me into a hug. "That's because you already knew what you were doing. Gohan was a bookworm and he never went out with you and Goku when he taught you to fight. Goku taught you the basics of fighting so you could defend yourself in case there would come a day when he wasn't there. I never knew why he didn't teach Gohan. But I had to prepare him for the battle with the sayians." He said._

_"H-how did you know that?" I ask, looking into his eyes._

_"Goku told me more than you think." He said. "I was his "therapist" so to speak, after you died." His voice cracked slightly on the last word. "Your death.." He began solemly, "It hurt us all. Your family, the Z-fighters, and me. Those years were that saddest of my whole life. I've never felt so much pain. Even when I died to protect Gohan." He said, looking down._

_I hugged him. "Oh, Piccolo-sama, I had no idea that my death caused you so much pain! I'm so sorry that I didn't come back sooner!" I said, sobbing harder._

_"It's okay, at least you're here now." He said._

_"What if Gohan never saw me? I wouldn't be here, and you would still be sad! I'm such an idiot!" I growled, banging my head against the wall of the cave. "A good for nothing moron! Ugh, I can't remember what King Kai gave me for breakfast that morning, but it must've been stupid flakes!"_

_A sudden change of mood overwhelmed me, and I took off, away from the love of my life. I flew until I reached the land that we fought Vegeta and Nappa on. "How the hell did I get here?" I ask myself._

_"You flew here." Piccolo's gruff voice said, startling me._

_I whirled around. "Damn, you sure do know how to scare somebody!" I said, breathing heavy._

_"Funny, I get that a lot." Piccolo said, a smirk etched on his face._

_I laughed. I hadn't heard his humor in so long. I missed it so much._

_As I drifted further into thought, he snapped his fingers in my face. "Thanks for ruining my day-dream." I said sarcastically._

_"What was it about?" He asked._

_I looked at him. "You." I said, smiling._

_For the first time in my life, I saw Daimo Piccolo smile. The son of King Piccolo, he smiled._

_"There's something on your lip." I said._

_He looked puzzled. "What?" He asked._

_"A smile! Here, I'll make it bigger." I said, pressing my lips to his. _

_My heart flew out of my chest, did some jumping jacks, summersaults, and jumping up and down, and flew back into my chest. THAT's how good I felt._

_I broke the kiss as quickly as it was initiated. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what I was thinking." I said, a look of guilt on my face._

_He looked even more confused, and happy. "Sorry for what? There's nothing to be sorry for." He said. He picked me up, and kissed me. Screw summersaults, my heart made a rainbow that spit out skittles._

_He broke the kiss, and set me on my feet. "Wow, that was amazing." I said._

_Piccolo stared in shock at something behind me. I turned around, and saw Gohan. He stared, dumbfounded. "Shit." I mutter. I back behind Piccolo, and sprint into a bush. Gohan. Only one word can describe him. That word? Livid._

_"WHAT THE HELL, PICCOLO?!" He shouts, hurting Piccolo's ears. "YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK, NOT KISS HER!"_

_I walk in front of him. "Gohan Son, you listen here. NONE of this is his fault! If you say it is one more time, you're going to get a special visit with King Kai!" I yell, stalking towards him._

_"You wouldn't dare." Gohan said coldly._

_"Oh yeah? Try me." I said._

_I ready myself into a fighting stance. Gohan follows suit. I can already see several openings in his seemingly "Perfect" stance. Some created so he can strike when I attack them, others he doesn't know are there. _

_"Don't you dare hurt her, Gohan!" Piccolo yells._

_"Or what?" Gohan asks menacingly._

_"Um, Gohan" I begin, "Are you feeling okay?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?! I come and see me sister kissing my mentor! That's fine and dandy with me!" He says. Gohan stallks further toward me, and throws a swing that I don't have time to dodge or block. I fly into a nearby rock. "Whatcha' gonna do about it, Piccolo?!" Gohan asks._

_Piccolo rushes over to the rock that I crashed into, but Gohan phases in front of him. "Trying to save your little girlfriend, Piccolo? Too bad!" He says. "MASENKO-HA!" He shoots the blast at Piccolo, and he goes flying through the air._

_I regain my composure in time to see Piccolo hit the ground about 50 feet away. All this anger rushes into my system. My hair flickers from black to gold. My eyes flicker from black to an icy blue. After a minute, my eyes stay teal, my hair gold and spiky. _

_I rush at Gohan, striking his jaw with my fist. He flew threw the air, and landed about 10 feet from Piccolo. _

_Piccolo stands up, gawking at my super sayian form. "Kimi, y-you're a super sayian!" He exclaims._

_My mind, clouded with anger, couldn't process that he wasn't a threat. I rushed and tackled him to the ground. I punched him in the face repeatedly. I was thrown off of him by Gohan. A now super sayian Gohan stalked toward me, as I regained composure, and manuvered into a defencive stance._

_Dad chose this moment to arrive on the scene. "Hey! Why did Kimi's power leve- WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaimed, seeing how everyone was positioned. Piccolo, knocked out on the ground. Gohan, in a once in a lifetime offencive stance. Me, in an also once in a lifetime defencive stance. _

_I looked at dad. "Back away." I said slowly, growling at him._

_Gohan used my most oppurtune moment to kick me in the stomach, sending me back a few feet. I let out a battle cry, and leap forward onto him, sending us onto the ground. I punched him in the face, and he rolled us over, punching me. I rolled over and off of him. He stood over me, lifted his foot, and knocked my lights out._

_END OF FLASHBACK!._

Well, there you have it. Now, where am I? In front of King Yenma's huge desk.

"Let's see here. Kimi Son, this is you're second time dieing. First, you had a heart attack before being struck with Frieza's death beam. Then, your brother, Gohan Son killed you by a fatal blow to the head." He stated. "And, your love intrest... *paper flipping sounds*... DAIMO PICCOLO?!" He exclaims.

"SHH! Don't let the rest of otherworld hear it!" I say.

"B-but, HOW? How can you love HIM?!" his booming voice asks.

I don't have time to answer as I'm whisked away, back into the land of the living. I start to sing. "Here wee gooooo aaaagaaaaaiiinnn."

**AND DONE! KIMI DIED AGAIN. GOHAN KILLED HER! WHAT WILL PICCOLO SAY? WHAT WILL GOKU AND CHICHI SAY? I DON'T KNOW! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: LOOPHOLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

LOOPHOLE: THE REAL CHAPTER 6!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Dragonball/Z/GT character(s)!

Claimer: I DO however own KIMI SON/BRIEFS, MATTHEW WALSH, AND ANY OTHERS I COME UP WITH!

ON WITH THE STORY!

PICCOLO'S POV...

I can't beleive it. Gohan KILLED Kimi!

3RD PERSON POV...

Goku led Gohan away, Gohan struggling in his father's iron grip. Now having regained consiousness, Piccolo knelt beside Kimi's now lifeless body and began to cry. 'The love of my life, taken away from me again!' He thought as tears streamed down his face. Yes, it is VERY unnatural for Piccolo to cry. But, he just now got Kimi back, and he lost her again. He knows that she loved him. She knew that he loves her. So there he stayed, beside her.

*Groan* "Ugh, my head is KILLING me!" Kimi says, sitting up.

KIMI'S POV...

My heart shatters as I look at Piccolo. He's just sitting there, crying over my loss. I look at him for a minute. 'He really does care!' I think.

I fall into him, wrapping my arms around his muscular form.

He is shocked to say the least. "K-KIMI?! You're alive!" He exclaims. He wraps his arms around me, and holds me close. He shoots off into the air.

As we fly through the air, I start to relax, but my head is still throbbing. "Ugh" I grumble.

"What's the matter?" Piccolo asks, looking down at me curiously.

"How hard did Gohan smash my head? It's killing me!" I say.

He cradles my head, and looks forward, not uttering a word. Uh-oh, I said something wrong. Probabably the Gohan smashing my head thing.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Piccolo-sama! I didn't mean to say that!" I say, but he doesn't look back.

"I mean it, Piccolo! I didn't choose my words too well." I say. Still no reply.

"Mr. Piccolo?" I try, to no avail.

That's it. I'm done. I disconnect myself from his arms, and start falling. I try to fly, but I can't.

"AHH!" I scream, falling to the hard desert ground below.

As I near the ground, I close my eyes, and brace myself for impact. But it never came. I open my eyes to find myself in Piccolo's arms again.

'Seriously?' I think. 'Why can't he just let me fall?'

"Because I'm not about to lose you again." He says. Damn mind reading powers.

'Oh, that's right!' I think. I got a weird idea. I picture the video of the dancing waffles that I saw once in my mind.

"What the hell is that?" He asks me.

"You invaded my mind. The least I can do is confuse you!" I say, smirking.

"That's not confusing, Kimi." He says "It's just strange."

I now picture some of the math work that Bulma gave me when I was fourteen. Calculus.

"What in Kami's name is that?" He asks me.

"Calculus. NOW you're confused!" I say proudly.

"You got me there." He laughs.

Hold on. "Did you just laugh?!" I exclaim.

"Huh. I guess I did." He says.

"And now I'M confused!" I laugh.

We continue to fly around in silence, enjoying each other's company. Eventually we come to a stop outside my old home. "Why are we here?" I ask Piccolo. He shrugs, and we walk toward the door.

"Piccolo? Kimi? What are you two doing here?!" Mom yells.

"I used to live here." I say, "And I want him to be here."

"Why are you here?! You live at Capsule Corps!" She screams. She pulls out her frying pan.

"Now, there's no need for that!" I say, backing away slowly.

"You dare come back after EIGHT YEARS?!" She exclaims.

"I THOUGHT YOU CARED!" I yell. "IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF A BET THAT I CAME BACK TO EARTH ANYWAY!"

She retaliated "WELL YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED DEAD!"

I stare at her for a minute in hurt, my anger forgotten. I turn around and shoot into the air, Piccolo following close behind.

I paused in the air. I turned back and looked back at my old home. Tears filled my eyes. I turned around again, taking off faster than before.

Piccolo catches up to me. He flys beside me. "You ok?" He asks.

I look away. "I thought that she cared, I guess I was wrong." I say sadly.

He flys a bit closer. "Hey, don't think that. I'm sure she loves you, she's just not in a good mood right now."

"Yeah, not in a good mood because I showed up!" I say, voice breaking. I hid my face in my hands.

Piccolo wraps his green arm around my shoulder. "No, that's not what I meant. I bet Goku made her mad."

I suddenly looked up. "That's it!" I say. I search out dad's energy, and shoot off towards it.

He races up to me. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I bet dad would be glad to see me!" I say.

"He will be, he's glad to see anyone." He says, smirking as I glare at him.

We found dad in a heated spar with Vegeta. "Hey dad! Hey Vegeta!" I say, waving exitedly.

"Oh hey, Kimi!" Dad says, dodging one of Vegeta's punches.

Vegeta pauses his assult. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"You're not happy to see me?" I ask, faking a sad face. "That hurt Veggie, right here." I said, pointing to my heart.

He glares at me. "Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

"Yes. Here. Keeping you and dad company!" I say.

"Go away." He says coldly.

"Aw, 'Geta, can't she stay and watch us spar?" Dad asks.

"No, now go away girl, before I make you."

"Sir, yes, Ma'am!" I say, mock saluting.

"You brat!" Vegeta says, flying my way.

"Gotta go! See you next time on "Terribe Life Of A Japanese Sayian!" I say, flying away.

And so a chase begins. Piccolo and dad stay behind.

"Do you think he's going to catch her?" Dad asks Piccolo.

"Probably not. She'll out run him." Piccolo says.

Suddenly, a blue streak of light is clearly visible in the sky.

"He didn't." Piccolo says, flying toward my energy, dad following suit.

When they reached the scene, they see a streak of red fly toward Vegeta, knocking him out of the air.

"Sucka'!" I say proudly, arms folded across my chest.

Vegeta isn't down long, he stands and rushes me. I easily avoid his attack, so he opts to launch a flurry of punches at me, all of which are avoided. I retaliate with a well placed kick to his head, rendering him unconsious.

My feet touch the ground, and I walk over to dad and Piccolo. "How'd I do?" I ask.

"You did great!" Dad said.

"But you should try to string some of your attacks into one, fluid motion." Piccolo adds.

"Picky, picky." I say. Suddenly, I'm thrown into the air, only to be caught three seconds later.

"Like that." Piccolo says, setting me on the ground.

I punch him in the arm. It sets him off balance, and I phase behind him, shoving him forward, then I phased in front of him, shoving him backwards, and so forth. I keep doing this until I know that he's dizzy, and I let him fall to the ground.

"Like that?" I ask innocently.

"Alright, you." He says.

And thus another game of chase begins, only in circles.

Bulma's aircraft lands in a field, and she and Trunks walk over to us. They watch the game for a while, before Bulma says "You two like eachother, I can tell."

We stop and face the Lord-knows-how-much-illionaire. His face turns dark purple, and my face turns blood red.

She laughs. "I knew it! You have a thing for eachother!"

Dad looks confused. "They like eachother? I don't beleive it."

I look at him. "Dad, if I didn't like him, would I do this?" I ask, jumping into Piccolo's arms, giving him a full kiss on the lips. After a minute, I break the kiss, hugging him around the neck. He hugs me around the waist for a while, and sets me on the ground.

Dad looks mortified. "You like PICCOLO?!" He asks, mouth agape.

"Yes. I do. You're not going to go crazy like Gohan, are you?" I ask.

"No. I'm happy for you!" He says, smiling.

I smile in return. "Thanks, dad! At least ONE of my parents is happy for me."

Dad's expression turn into one of unhappiness. "Chi-Chi didn't approve?" He asks, already knowing the answer, for once.

"Yeah." I sigh. "She went crazy, like Gohan. Except not as bad."

"Frying pan?"

"Yep."

"Did she hit one of you?"

"Thankfully, no."

"That's good."

Silence. I hate it. It reminds me of... Silence. Which I don't like.

During the silence, the throbbing in my head comes back with vengence. I clench my teeth with my mouth closed, trying to ease the pain without anyone knowing I'm in pain. I hate when people treat me all soft because I'm hurting. I hate being confronted about stuff, too. It makes my athsma act up, and I can't breathe, and my hands start to shake. My head kept throbbing, making me forget about how hungry I was.

Bulma interrupts the silence, thank God. "Okay! Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Dad says excitedly.

"Are you, Kimi?" Bulma asks.

"No, I'm not." I say in a monotone fashion.

"But you're a sayian." Bulma says.

"I know. I'm just not hungry." I say.

"Kimi, you just sparred with Vegeta, Gohan, turned Super Sayian, died and came back all in one day. You should be starving." Dad says.

"Dude, what's wrong with not being hungry?" I say nervously.

My hands start to shake without me knowing it. I'm being confronted. Like when a pack of wolves get ready to attack a deer.

"Are you feeling okay?" Piccolo asks me in a concerned tone, noticing my shaky hands.

"I-I feel fine." I say. Again, I'm a terrible liar. A terrible liar trying to lie when she feels like someone is stabbing her head.

"Don't lie, Kimi." Piccolo says.

"I'm n-not lieing. I r-really do feel fine." I say, backing away from Piccolo. I keep thinking 'Just drop it, Piccolo. Please.'

He read my mind. Again. "No, I won't drop it, Kimi. Tell me what's wrong."

"N-Nothing's wrong, Piccolo. Honest!" I say, forcing a smile.

"You're a terrible liar. You wouldn't lie if something wasn't wrong. Tell me what it is." He said sternly.

"There's r-really nothing wrong, Piccolo." I say.

Vegeta wakes up, and, angry that he lost our spar, threw a rock at my head. He didn't put much force behind the throw, just enough to make it fly far enough to reach my head. I fall onto my knees, clutching my head in agony, my eyes squeezed shut.

Piccolo stares at me in confusion. The answer came in small bits and pieces. 'Vegeta didn't put hardly any force into that throw, so her head must've been hurting before then!' He realized. 'I remember her complaining about her head hurting earlier, so that must be it! But why didn't she want to tell me?' He wondered.

After a few minutes, the pain died down, and I stood up. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.

Piccolo asnwered. "Why didn't you tell us that your head was hurting?" He asks.

I back away again. He approaches me slowly. "Kimi?"

I don't answer, instead I take off into the air in a random direction. Piccolo turns to dad and Vegeta. "Stay here. I'll go alone so she won't feel threatned." They nod and Piccolo took to the air after me.

I landed in a small clearing. I can hear birds singing, and fish swimming around in a little pond. It's so... Tranquil. The tranquilness of it all is ruined by a thud behind me. I turn around to see Piccolo standing there.

"P-Piccolo, h-hey." I say nervously.

"Kimi, why didn't you tell me that your head was hurting again? It's not that big of a deal. Bulma probably had some medicine with her or something that she could've given you to make it stop hurting." Piccolo said.

"Well, um..." I say. "Look at the fish!" I say, looking at the little creatures busy swimming around the little pond.

He frowns at me. "Don't change the subject. Now tell me."

I sigh in defeat. "Okay. The truth is, I told you earlier, when I said 'how hard did Gohan smash my head', I thought I hurt your feelings." I said.

He just looks at me. "It wasn't what you said, Kimi. I just didn't want to think about y-your death."

I look him in the eyes. "See? I hurt you too much! I shouldn't have." I said sadly.

"You can't help that you got k-killed twice. As for the comment, I don't hold it against you, but I could've lived without it." He said. "I could never hold that against you, I care about you too much."

My heart melted like butter. "Aww, that's so sweet! But I really wouldn't blame you if you did hold it against me. It was my choice not to let you guys know that I came back all those years ago. I'm sorry for that." I said.

"You were 8. You didn't realize that we would never make you fight if you didn't want to. I don't hold that against you either. You don't need to say sorry for that." He said.

"Let's get this all done at once. Any questions about anything that's happened?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why did you punch me in the face?" He asked.

"I what now?"

"When you were a Super Sayian."

"I was a SUPER SAYIAN?!"

"Yeah, when Gohan lost his mind."

"Now I remember! Gohan Masenko'd you, and I got really mad. I don't remember anything after that. But I punched you?!" I said, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh Piccolo! I'm SO sorry! How much did I hurt you?" I asked.

Then I saw it. He had bruises on the left side of his face, plus a black eye. 'How did I not notice this before?' I wondered.

I levitated until I was eye level with him. I kissed one of the bruises on his cheek gently, and gave him a bear hug. "I'm so sorry." I said into his gi.

"It's okay Kimi." Piccolo said, hugging back.

"No it's not." I said.

He looked at me. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" He asked.

The sadness in my complexion was clear. "I punched you! And now you have those bruise-, hey where'd they go?" I asked, obviously confused. The bruises from ten seconds ago had dissappeared. Creepy.

He replied "It's a namekian thing. It had never happened to me before, but Elder Moori said that 'the one you love can heal any of your ailments', or something like that."

My eyes widened. I smiled a big smile. "You love me? Yes! My life is complete!"

He smiled. I smiled bigger. I looked something like the Cheshire Cat.

I layed my head on his shoulder, and yawned. He took to the air in the direction of Goku's energy, and the sound of the wind rushing past us lulled me to sleep.

**YAY! LONG CHAPTER! TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND REVEIW! BTW, GOTTA LOVE KIMIXPICCOLO!**


	8. Chapter 8

LOOPHOLE: CHAPTER 8 (7)!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DRAGONBALL/Z/GT CHARACTER(S)! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG "BEGIN AGAIN" BY TAYLOR SWIFT, EVEN THOUGH I BOUGHT THE SONG ON ITUNES! I ALSO DON'T OWN "GOD BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD" BY RASCALL FLATTS, EVEN THOUGH I BOUGHT THAT SONG TOO!

CLAIMER: I DO OWN KIMI SON/BRIEFS, MATTHEW WALSH, AND OTHERS!

NOTE: NOTHING!

Kimi's POV...

Kimi's dream...

_I run down a long hall, away from the monster. Who's the monster? I don't know. He's a carbon copy of Piccolo, but he's evil. Could it be King Piccolo? I don't think so. The gi is Piccolo's. Not his father's. He has everything, the purple gi, the turban, the cape, the only thing he's lacking is that sparkle in his eye. The one detail that could distinguish Piccolo from a whole village of namekians. _

_As I run, screaming no doubt, he shouts "Get back here!"_

_I muster up all the courage I can, and yell back "NEVER!"_

_He's chasing me, with a ball of bright yellow energy in his hand. I trip on something, something being an inconviently placed cup. I land on my back, the fall knocking the wind out of me. He stands over me, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. I can't help but wonder where all the hatred came from, because I'd been thinking that he cared. I scream as he throws the energy at me. It's close..._

_ END OF KIMI'S DREAM..._

I wake up screaming, breathing heavy. I don't recognize where I am at first, but then I realize that I'm on the Lookout. 'Why am I here?' I ask myself.

Piccolo and Dende rush into the room that I'm in. My eyes widen at the sight of Piccolo. After the dream, I don't want anything to do with him. I press myself against the wall.

"Kimi, are you okay?" Piccolo asks.

"We heard you screaming." Dende adds.

"U-Um, y-yeah, I'm fine!" I say, trying to fake cheeriness.

Piccolo gives me a look that says 'don't-do-this-again'. "You're not fine. You were screaming. What happened?"

"N-Nothing happened, *fake yawn*, so can I please go back to sleep?" I ask, but I really don't want to fall asleep again.

Piccolo takes a step toward me. I tense, eyes wide.

There's no missing the fear in my eyes. It's all focused on one of the two namekians in the room. "H-Hey, um, P-Piccolo?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yeah?" He asks, hopeful to get an answer.

"C-Can I talk to Dende alone for a minute?" I ask. I silently plead 'Please don't kill me'.

"Uh, sure." Piccolo says, exiting the room, shutting the door behind him, pretending that he isn't bothered by me wanting to talk to Dende instead of him.

I breath a sigh of releif. Dende looks puzzled. "What's wrong?" He asks, "I thought you liked Piccolo."

I look at him. "I do, but, I just had this dream, and now I'm terrified of him." I say.

"What was the dream about?" Dende asks.

"I-I was being chased, by this carbon copy of Piccolo, but it wasn't him, and I don't think it could've been his dad either-" I was cut off by Dende.

"How did you know that it wasn't Piccolo?" He asks.

I answer "There just wasn't that... sparkle, ya' know? That ONE thing that can distinguish him from a whole village of namekians."

"Hmm, intresting. Do continue, Kimi." Dende said in an intellectual voice.

"I tripped. He looked at me with this, this, _hatred_ in his eyes, like I'd done something so wrong only my death could fix it. And he formed this huge energy ball in his hand. He threw it at me, and I woke up right before it hit me." I say.

"Well, if you think that it wasn't Piccolo, then why are you afraid of him?" Dende asks.

I say "Well, when he first took Gohan and I to train us, he didn't have that sparkle. As he trained us, it just showed up. He looked EXACTLY like he did before he trained us when he was in my dream. I'm afraid because it just didn't seem like I knew him anymore." I sighed.

PICCOLO'S POV...

As I listened to Kimi tell Dende about her dream, I'm... shocked. 'She's afraid of me? Did I ever give her a reason to be?' When I was training her and Gohan for the first time, I used to love scaring them to get them to work harder. 'Was that dream just a memory? I don't remember EVER chasing either one of them with a ball of energy. And I'm a namekian. I never forget things.'

'How long is she going to be afraid of me? I hope this doesn't last long. I don't know what would happen if she stayed like this. I could never move on.'

'That's it. She's going to stop being afraid of me right now.' And I opened the door.

KIMI'S POV...

Piccolo walks through the door. I scream, and hide behind Dende.

"Kimi, *sigh* please don't be afraid of me. A dream doesn't mean anything!" Piccolo says.

I stay quiet behind my Namek shield, or Dende, for short.

"Do you think I would EVER hurt you? I wouldn't. Not anymore. I used to be a ruthless murderer. But you changed me, Kimi. Now, I wouldn't even kill a bad guy. And you know what? It hurts to know that the one you love is just, scared of you for the person you used to be. I'm not like that anymore, Kimi. Please beleive me." He says.

I came out from behind Dende, but not closer to Piccolo.

Piccolo walks closer to me. I tense. But he doesn't hurt me, no. He picks me up, and pulls me into a gentle hug. I'm still tense, but Dende gives me a look that says 'trust him', and I return the hug. It being only three am, I fall asleep again, and Piccolo gently lays me on the bed.

3RD PERSON POV...

A conversation ensued between Piccolo and Dende. They talked about possible causes of Kimi's dream.

"It's obvious, Piccolo." Dende said.

Piccolo got annoyed. "Then what's so obvious? Why is she so insecure?"

Dende sighed. "I talked to Mrs. Briefs yesterday, and she told me about everything-"

"What everything?" Piccolo interrupted.

"Be patient, Piccolo. She told me about the visits to the psyciatrist, the medication, the *gulp*, 'coping'. She's been diagnosed with depression. She hasn't been taking her medicine, and it's only gotten worse." Dende said.

"Okay, I get that. But what's this, 'coping' you mentioned?" Piccolo asked nervously, as if half of him wanted to know the answer, and half of him didn't.

Dende walked over to Kimi's sleeping form. He motioned Piccolo to join him. When Piccolo stood beside him, Dende showed Piccolo several cuts on Kimi's arms and legs.

"To, 'cope', so to speak, she turns to self injury, and uses the physical pain to distract herself from her depression. She cuts herself. If it gets bad enough, she may commit suicide." Dende says.

Piccolo's breath hitched in his throat. "She has to start taking her medicine, I'm not going to let her do this to herself."

They talked about random subjects well into the morning.

Piccolo said "I'm going to get Kimi's medicine from Bulma. Keep an eye on her if she wakes up before I get back."

Dende replied "Okay, Piccolo. You have my word."

A few minutes after Piccolo left, Kimi began to stir. She woke up to find Dende sitting in a chair, watching her with a warm smile.

She smiled "Ohayou! Where's Piccolo?" she asked (A/N: ohayou means 'good morning' in japanese! Pronounced, Oh-Hai-Yoh)

Dende replied "Ohayou! He went to get something from Bulma."

She asked "Ok! How long ago did he leave?"

Dende said "Just a few minutes ago, he'll be back soon."

Kimi and Dende talked until Piccolo walked into the room. "Ohayou, Piccolo!" Kimi said.

He replied "Ohayou. Here, take this." He said, handing her the medicine and a cup of water.

She looked at the bottle, eyes wide. "How did you know?" She asked.

Dende answered "Mrs. Briefs told me."

Piccolo said "Dende told me last night while you were asleep."

Kimi asked, fearful "Dende, did she tell you abou-"

Dende said "Yes."

Kimi stuttered "Does P-Piccolo know?" She asked.

Piccolo asnwered "Yeah, he told me that too."

Her eyes widened even more, the same fear that she showed the previous night etched on her features. She swallowed one of the pills, drank the water, and set everything on the small table beside the bed. She then proceeded to hide under the blanket. Small sobs and barely audible whispers of 'my life is over', and 'what if he doesn't love me anymore?' could be heard.

Piccolo's face showed sadness as he looked at the bump in the blankets where Kimi was. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. He pulled the blankets off of her. He saw a girl that he'd never seen before. Her eyes just looked like hollow depths, like her life had no meaning whatsoever.

She looks at him. "If you don't love me anymore, I understand. *cough* I don't blame you." Kimi says.

He looks at her with a newfound light. "I would never stop loving you, no matter what. Thats why I'm going to help you through this." Piccolo said, placing his hand on her head.

"You can't. It's depression. I try to fight it but I never can. *cough, cough, cough, cough* " Kimi said.

Dende asked "Are you sick?"

Kimi answered "No. Piccolo, did Bulma give you my athsma inhaler?"

Piccolo asked "What's that? All she gave me was your depression medicine and this." Piccolo said, holding up her inhaler.

"That's it. Hand it to me. *Cough, wheeze, cough*" Kimi said.

"What does it do?"

She said "It helps my-*cough, cough, wheeze, cough*- athsma. Now give it to me before I stop breathing."

He handed it over. He watched as Kimi put a white piece in her mouth, pushed a metal can-thing, and breathed in the stuff that came out. She did it twice, and took a deep breath when she was done.

"That's *Cough, wheeze* better." She said.

Piccolo looked curious. "It doesn't sound better."

She said "It will *cough* be in a minute."

A few minutes later, Kimi looked up at Piccolo. "How exactly do you plan on helping me?" She asked.

Piccolo answered "I don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

More silence.

"Piccolo?"

"Yes?"

"If you were stuck on an island-"

Dende said "Don't finish that."

"Why not?" Kimi asked.

Dende said "Piccolo, let me see Kimi's medicine."

Piccolo gave the bottle to Dende.

"Hm. May cause drowsiness, and or dizzyness." Dende said, frowning slightly.

"What does that mean, Piccolo?" Kimi asked, yawning.

He answered "It means go to sleep."

"But I'm no-*yawn*-t tired." Kimi said.

Dende walked over, and hit a pressure point on Kimi's neck, rendering her unconsious. "And now we know that this medicine makes her drowsy, and dizzy."

A FEW HOURS LATER...

The sun was beginning to set over the lookout. Kimi rose from the bed, in her usual perkiness. She skipped outside, and asked Mr. Popo where Piccolo was.

"He went to spar with your father." Mr. Popo said.

"Thanks, Mr. Popo!" Kimi said, taking to the air.

Dende came running outside "Where's Kimi?" He asked Mr. Popo.

"She went to find Piccolo." he answered.

"I hope she slept off the effects of her medicine." Dende said. He contacted Piccolo via Telepathy.

_'Piccolo?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Kimi's coming your way'_

_'Shit.'_

When Kimi arrived where she sensed Piccolo's power level, the Z-Gang had assembled.

"Come on!" Kimi shouted to the sky. "Give me a break!" "Have any of y'all seen Piccolo?" she asked.

The Z-Gang shrugged. "Come on! He was here ten flippin' minutes ago!" Kimi said. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Intervention" Tien said.

"Greeaat. Who's on drugs?" Kimi asked.

"This is your intervention, girl." Vegeta said.

Her eyes widening, Kimi took to the air, powering up to Super Sayian.

The Z-Gang followed her, but Goku, Vegeta, and a suddenly emerging from nowhere Piccolo were the closest.

Piccolo caught up to her, and grabbed her. Kimi thrashed, but it got her no where. They surrounded her. She felt threatned. Her athsma starting acting up. She was wheezing and coughing, and Piccolo began to get concerned. She began to take deep breaths, to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Piccolo asked her. He knew something was wrong when she shook her head 'no'. She clawed at her throat. He then realized that she couldn't breathe. Her face began to get blue. Piccolo shouted "GUYS! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

He rushed her to the ground, and set her down. "What do we do?!" Goku asked.

Bulma rushed over, with an inhaler in her hand. She then realized that it wouldn't work. Krillin shouted "Does anyone know CPR?!" Bulma said "There's an easier way! Flip her over hard! She'll breathe when she lands on her stomach!"

Piccolo said to Vegeta "This is your department. Now SAVE HER!"

Vegeta flipped her over, and Kimi started breathing. She stood up a few moments later. "Dude, what happened?" She asked, stumbling. (Found it online, does NOT work.)

Bulma handed Kimi the inhaler. "You had an athsma attack. Now take three doses."

Kimi did what she was told. She gave Bulma the inhaler. She walked over to Vegeta "Thanks for not letting me die, although you wouldn't care if I did." She said, extending her hand, which Vegeta shook firmly.

Krillin spoke "About this intervention..."

Kimi hid behind Piccolo. She was able to do this well because she only came up to about mid-chest on him. "Nope, sorry. Let's save this for Octoberary the 56th."

Yamcha said "But that's not a day."

Kimi looked at him "Your point being?"

Yamcha shut up.

KIMI'S POV...

Piccolo turned to face me "This has to happen sometime." He said

I looked at him "Why? It's no big deal."

Krillin looked at me "Yes it is."

I glared at him "Don't you have a wife to get to?"

Dad growled "That's enough, Kimi."

I growled at dad. He took a step toward me, and raised his arm. I stepped out from behind Piccolo.

"Hit me. I dare you. It'll get you nowhere." I said.

He punched me in the face, and I skidded to a stop five feet away. Most of the Z-Gang gasped. Piccolo looked at dad in shock and anger.

I spit out a tooth, and went Super Sayian. Dad went Super Sayian two. I looked at him "Not fair."

That didn't stop him from kicking me a couple hundred feet away, breaking two of my ribs on each side.

He flew over to me. I looked at him. "Do you want me dead? Is that really what you want?" I asked dad.

He didn't answer, and raised his fist. I looked over at Piccolo. I mouthed 'goodbye' to him, and dad knocked me unconsious.

I had my ring on, so everyone thought I was dead. Piccolo knelt beside me. "Kimi?"

After about half an hour, I regained consiousness, and opened my eyes to see Piccolo knelt over me, his hand on my neck, feeling for my heartbeat. I looked up at him. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says."You're alive."

"Yep" I say. "I am."

"I thought you were dead." He tells me. "I couldn't find a heartbeat." He adds.

I grab his hand, guiding it to where my pulse could be felt. "Feel it now?" I ask. He nods.

Piccolo thought I died again. I wouldn't be able to come back next time. I make myself so mad sometimes.

A sudden *BOOM* startles me. I look at my shirt, which is now burnt to a crisp, meaning I got hit by an energy blast. I don't know where it came from. I start to get dizzy. I hear yelling. Strong arms envelope me, and I can feel the wind on my face. I fall asleep.

KIMI'S DREAM...

_There it is again. Piccolo's doppelganger, chasing me with the same ball of energy. "You'll be dead when you least expect it." He says. He sounds exactly like Piccolo, too. _

_"You would never kill me in the real world!" I shout._

_"Oh really?" He says "Just wait, Kimi, your time will come, in about three days."_

_Three days? Oh no. The dream repeats itself. I trip on the same inconviently placed cup, he throws the energy at me. I wake up right before it hits me._

_ END OF KIMI'S DREAM..._

I wake up screaming again. 'What is wrong with me?' I wonder. Just like last time, Dende and Piccolo rush into the room.

"Are you okay?" Dende asks.

"Did the dream happen again?" Piccolo asks.

I answer "I'm fine, Dende. Yeah, it happened again, Piccolo."

Piccolo sits beside me, I only tense a little bit. "What happened this time?" He asks.

"The person is chasing me. He has a huge ball of energy in his hand. He says that I'll be dead when I least expect it. I said that you wouldn't do anything to me. He said to wait three days, but I know that you wouldn't do anything bad to me, right?!" I say, looking on in fear, insecurity radiating off of me like the sun radiates off of pavement an a hot summer day.

"Of course I wouldn't do anything to you, I love you." Piccolo said.

Dende looked concerned. "Piccolo, are you feeling okay?" He asked, confused by Piccolo's choice of words.

Piccolo looked at Dende in confusion. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"What did you just tell Kimi?" Dende asks rhehitorically.

"I said that I love her, is there something wrong with that?" Piccolo asks, obviously confused.

"No." he says, "You don't usually say anything like that, I was confused."

"Oh" Piccolo says.

"You two are really close, you know that?" Dende asks.

I look at him "Of course we are. If we weren't I don't think I'd be here right now." I say, earning some looks from Piccolo and Dende.

"I mean I wouldn't be on the Lookout! I'd still be alive!" I say.

We talked for hours and hours. Evening approached us quickly.

"I'm going home." I say. "Night, Dende, night Piccolo!" I say, giving both of them a hug, and Piccolo a kiss.

I collected my medicine from Piccolo, and took off in the direction of Capsule Corps.

When I got home, Trunks jumped me. "Where've you been, Kimi?" He asked.

I said "I stayed at the Lookout with Piccolo and Dende."

Not giving the subject further thought, he ran off to play video games.

I walked into the kitchen, and I saw Bunny making dinner. "Hey, Mrs. Briefs!" I say.

She's startled. "Oh, Kimi! Welcome home! Bulma told me everything about you and Piccolo. I was thinking a martial arts themed wedding,-"

I cut her off. "Woah! Not so fast! I'm not ready to be married!"

She looks sad. "Well, if you say so."

I hug her. "Don't worry! When I'm ready, I promise that I'll let you and Bulma design my wedding! Speaking of Bulma, where is she?"

She looks releived "Oh, Bulma's in her lab with her father, they're not working on anything dangerous, but be back in time for dinner!" She says, taking some fries out of the oven.

I walked into the lab, and saw Bulma hard at work on an invention. I gave my meds to Dr. Briefs, and asked him to give them to Bulma.

I walked back into my room, and flew out the window, sitting on the roof to watch the sunset.

I guess boredom took over me, and I started to sing my favorite song.

"Take a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do, turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said that he didn't get this song, but I do, I do."

Piccolo took off from the Lookout, and in the direction of Capsule Corps., to spar with Vegeta.

"I walked in expectin' you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wait, and I walk to you, You pulled my chair out and helped me in, and you don't know how nice that is but I do."

Piccolo reached hearing range of the building, and heard me singing from the roof.

"and you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cuz', he never did, and I've been spendin' the last eight months, thinkin' all love ever does is break, and burn, and end, but on a Wednsday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again"

He landed softly on the roof, and I didn't hear him.

"You said you never met one girl, who has as many James Taylor records as you, but I do, we tell stories and you don't know why, I'm comin off a little shy, but I do.

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cuz', he never did, and I've been spendin' the last eight months, thinkin' all love ever does is break, and burn, and end, but on a Wednsday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again."

"Your voice is beautiful." Piccolo says, startling me. I scream, and fall off the roof, hitting the ground, hard.

He jumps off the building, and lands on the ground, offering his hand. I take it, and he hoists me back up on my feet.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

He smirks. It's hard to stay mad at that smirk.

"Have you seen Vegeta?" He asks. "We were going to spar."

"He's probably in the Gravity Room or eating, I don't know which." I tell him.

He asks "Didn't you eat?"

I reply "Yes, I did. I ate pretty fast, and went to my room." Somehow, he didn't catch the lie.

"Oh, ok. Your head been hurting?" He asks.

"I've tried not to think about it."

Silence. I still don't like it.

"Well, I'm going to go find Vegeta, bye." He says, turning in the direction of the Gravity Room.

"Ok, see ya later, Piccolo!" I say, flying back into my bedroom window.

When I entered my room, I sat on my bed, and turned on my radio. I layed my head on my pillow, while my favorite radio station played my favorite songs. My favorite song came on, and I had to sing it. When it ended, I looked at my clock. 9:39 PM. 'It's getting late.' I turned off my light and my radio, and tried to fall asleep, but the GR running kept me awake.

I stalked to the GR, pissed off. When I got there, I looked through the small window and saw Piccolo and Vegeta sparring. I yelled "HEY! TURN THAT THING DOWN!" No answer.

I would've put in the passcode, but I didn't feel like it. I just glared until Vegeta noticed me, which startled him, letting Piccolo get him with a swift kick to the side.

"What are you doing, girl?!" Vegeta yelled.

I yelled back "Turn that thing off! I can't sleep!"

He yelled "I will NEVER take orders from a sayian MUT like you!"

Oh no he didn't. I kicked open the door, and attacked him.

I repeatedly punched him in the face, until Piccolo pulled me off of him.

Bulma ran into the GR. "KIMI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled, rushing to Vegeta.

And so an argument ensued between myself and Bulma. When Vegeta picked Bulma up and took her out of the GR, I stalked out of the GR and back to my room, and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day, grabbed my clothes, and hopped in the shower. When I got out, I put on my blue tee and my jeans. I did my hair and went into the kitchen.

The family was already in the kitchen. "Ohayou." I said.

They all glared at me. I sighed, I kinda all ready knew that this would happen. I just grabbed my bookbag. "Ok, y'all hate me. I'll be back later to get my stuff." And I walked out the door.

I got to school, and realized that I didn't take my meds. Oh fucking well. I contacted Piccolo via telepathy.

_"Piccolo?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can you come with me to get my stuff after school?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I have a weird feeling that they don't want me living there anymore."_

_"Where are you going to stay?"_

_"I'll ask mom if she'll let me live there again. If she blows up again, I guess I'll live on the streets."_

_"You can't do that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Someone might attack you."_

_"Pic, I'm a sayian! If they do attack me they won't hurt me."_

_"*sigh* Fine, I'll come with you. But if your mom doesn't let you move in with her, you're living with me."_

_"*sigh* Ok."_

_"Did you take your medicine? You seem sad."_

_"No, I forgot."_

_"How did you forget?"_

_"Look! There's too much going on right now, and I could give a damn about that fucking medicine!"_

_"..."_

_"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I can't beleive I blew up like that!"_

_"It's fine. I know that you didn't mean it."_

_"Ugh! I should've taken my meds this morning. I just want to kill myself ri-"_

_"You want to WHAT?!"_

_"I didn't mean it like that! It was an expression!"_

_"Kimi, that's not an expression. That's serious."_

_"Piccolo, I really didn't mean it. I don't want to kill myself, if I did then my time in Otherworld would be horrible because you wouldn't be there with me."_

_"*sigh* Ok, but please don't say that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."_

_"That is so sweet! I'll see you later, love you!"_

_"Love you too."_

And the conversation ended.

I walked into school, and I almost lost my hearing when Erasa squealed "Kimi! Why did you get here so late? We have to get to class!"

She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into class.

"Ok class! Today we will be continuing our lesson from Friday, and then we have to go to an assembly!"

"YAY!" The class cheered. I put my hands over my ears. The lesson continued, I did my worksheet, and zoned out until we walked to the auditorium for the assembly.

"Welcome, students!" The principal said into the microphone. "To our back to school assembly!"

I zoned while he blabbered about the schools 'bullying policy', what to do if your locker won't open, etc, etc, etc. 'You kick it, that's what you do if it won't open.' I snickered.

It lasted about two hours for him to cover everything. A few times I had dozed off for a few minutes, awaked my Erasa gossiping in my ear.

When we left the assembly we walked into third period, mine being chorus.

"Ok class! Today everybody is going to sing so I can see how much effort will be needed to get everyone prepared for our first concert next month!"

We lined up in alphebetical order, me being towards the end, since I told the principal about my name not being Briefs after the assembly.

All the girls, with me the lone exeption, sang pop while the guys rapped.

When we were done, we were handed lyrics for our first song to be sang in the concert. It was titled "God Bless The Broken Road", by Rascal Flatts, one of my favorite bands, and apparently, one of the teacher's favorite bands, too.

"Ok! And 1, 2, 1 2 3, go!" the chorus teacher said.

The pianist (or something like that) started playing.

We sang "I set out on a narrow way, many years ago, hopin' I would find true love, along the broken road, but I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushin' through, I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you.." "And every long lost dream, led me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointin' me on my way, into your loving arms, this much I know is true, that God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you, yes to you." "I think about the years I've spent, just passin' through, I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you, but you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand, it's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true, and every long lost dream, let me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointin' me on my way, into your loving arms, this much I know, is true, that God bless the broken road, that let me straight to you." Piano solo. "And now I'm just rollin' home, into my lover's arms, this much I know, is true, that God bless the broken road, that led me straight, to you."

"That was wonderful!" The teacher exclaimed. The lunch bell rang, and we rushed out of class.

I thought to myself 'Fuck it, I'm taking a walk, I'm not eating deep fried garbage.'

I put my books in my locker, and walked out the door with the kids who eat at nearby restaraunts.

I passed all the restaraunts, and I finally felt relaxed. I ducked in an alley and took to the air. I flew to Piccolo's waterfall. I saw him meditiating. I landed and fell back onto the grass.

He opened his eyes. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked.

I say "It's lunchtime. I'm not eating a deep fried rat."

"That's disgusting."

"I know... By the way, I really am sorry about this morning."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm not talking about blowing my top. The other thing."

"Oh. No harm done, I just got worried."

I hopped into his lap. "I know, but I honestly don't know why I said that." 'Even if I have tried before.' I thought.

"You what now?" He asks, eyes wide.

'Shit.' "You heard what I was thinking?" I ask fearfully.

"Yes, I did. You've attempted suicide before?!"

"Uh... Maybe..."

"When? Why?"

"After the first day of school. Because I have very bad ways of dealing with problems! Videl thinks she's everything, Erasa tries to make me deaf, Sharpener's this big jack-off, Angela's a bitch, G-Gohan _h-hates_ me, -..." My voice cracks mid-sentence, due to my mind focusing on how Gohan hates me. Piccolo wraps his arms around me, and I cry into his shoulder.

After I calmed down, I looked at Piccolo with my bloodshot eyes. "Thank you." I say.

He smiles a rare smile. "You don't need to."

I kiss him. "Of course I need to! You don't have to do any of this for me." I say, smiling.

"I don't have to, but I will." He says, melting my heart. A single happy tear slips down my cheek, and he wipes it away with his thumb. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his curl around my small waist.

"I love you." I say into the fabric of his gi, and I feel his arms momentarily tighten around my body.

"I love you, too." He says into my raven locks.

I look at my watch. "Damn it! Lunch is almost over! See you in a few hours, Pic!" I say, giving him a quick peck on the lips. I stand up and take to the air, flying in the direction of Orange Star High.

When I got back, I ran to my locker, and got my fifth period stuff. I ran into study hall.

I doodled until it was over, and I walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. My eyes weren't bloodshot anymore, thank God.

I walked into sixth period, gym. 'So many bad memories' I thought.

I change into my gym clothes, and walk out of the locker room. I again steal the eyes of most of the football team, and their angry girlfriends. "Sorry, boys, I'm taken." I say. They all look sad, their girls happy. I sit on the bleachers beside Erasa, the only friend I have.

We talk until excersises begin. I jumped off of the bleachers, and start to stretch. We run laps, and I slow down to a more human pace.

We walk outside onto the field, and the teacher says to do whatever we want, but we have to at least walk or run.

I just walk around the track, in my usual bad mood. Angela catches up to me.

"Kimi," She starts, "I'm sorry about Friday. I really am. I just loved Matthew a lot, but I'm over that now. Friends?" She asks, sticking out her hand. I shake it, and she walks with me, telling me about all the gossip I already heard from Erasa. Except one thing. "Word on the street says that Gohan and Videl are an item. Can you beleive it?!" She says.

"Wait, back up. They're DATING?!" I say.

"Yeah! They've been spending a lot of time together, haven't you noticed? I thought he was your brother." She says.

"Yeah, he's my brother, but I've been away from the house a lot lately."

"What have you been doing?"

"Uh, seeing somebody."

"Ooh! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Um, uh, can't say, he said to keep it a secret."

"Oh I see! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Thanks!"

The teacher blew her whistle, and we ran into the locker rooms. I changed clothes, and put my gym bag in my locker. I walked into seventh period, dare I say it, math.

"Ok, class!" Mrs. Shinhan says. "Get out your textbooks and solve questions 1-20 on page 143!"

"Boo!" the class says, opening their books.

I finish my work quick. Mrs. Shinhan walks over to me. "You recognize me, right?" She says.

"Yeah, I recognize you, Launch." I say. "Long time, no see."

"You're telling me! We have to catch up sometime! By the way, Tien told me all about you and Piccolo! I think you two are great together!"

I blush. "Thanks!"

Launch says "Well, I've got to make sure everyone understands this, I'll talk to you later!" and walks away to help the people who don't get the work.

After class, I grab my bookbag out of my locker, and walk outside. Everyone is getting on their respective busses, so I sneak behind the school, and take to the air.

I meet Piccolo about two miles from Capsule Corps. "Hey, Piccolo!" I say.

"Hey. Let's get your stuff." He says. We fly beside eachother all the way to Capsule Corps.

When we get there, I knock on the door. Mrs. Briefs answers. "Oh, it's you." The usually perky blonde says with a frown on her face.

I start "Mrs. Briefs, I really don't want any trouble. I just came to collect my things, then we never have to speak again."

She glares at me. "Your things are in that suitcase. Take it and leave." She says coldly.

I grab the suitcase, and give the building one last glance. Piccolo and I fly away. 'Sheesh, you punch a sayian in the face, and his family hates you forever for it.'

**Shoo! That was a long chapter! Next one is going to top that! Bye! And: What do you think about the two new couples? What to you think about Kimi being metaphorically kicked out? Do you think Angela's up to no good? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

LOOPHOLE! CHAPTER 9!

Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS EVERY TIME? I DO NOT OWN ANY DRAGONBALL/Z/GT CHARACTER(S)! I ALSO DO NOT OWN "BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD" & "HERE COMES GOODBYE" BY RASCAL FLATTS! I ALSO DO NOT OWN "LAST KISS" BY TAYLOR SWIFT!

CLAIMER: I DO OWN KIMI SON, MATTHEW WALSH, AND ANY OTHERS I CREATE!

NOTE: _"iTALICS" MEANS TELEPATHY, OR A FLASHBACK. BUT A FLASHBACK HAS_

_ FLASHBACK... WRITTEN BEFORE IT!_

*SOUND* "SPEAKING" 'THINKING' (AUTHOR'S NOTE)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Piccolo and I flew to my old home. We landed on the grass and walked to the door. I knocked softly.

Dad answered "Kimi! Piccolo! How've you two been?" He asks.

I say "We've been fine, dad. I was wondering if I could live here again. Bulma and her family shunned me out, literally."

"That's bad. Of course you can live here, Kimi! You're family, after all! Piccolo can to if he wants! The more the merrier!"

Piccolo said "No thanks, Goku. I like the outdoors. I couldn't stand living in a house."

I gave dad a hug. "Thanks, dad! But, what would mom say?"

"She's fine, now! In fact, she wants to plan your wedding! She's completley supportive of the relationship now that Gohan talked her out of killing the both of you."

Piccolo and I blushed feircely, ignoring the last part of Dad's sentence. "Dad, I think I want to wait before I get married, right Pic?"

"Definatley."

"Ok, if you two say so. You're going to be the one telling ChiChi that." Dad said. "Come on in! Your room is still empty!"

We walk into the house. "Chi!" Dad calls. "Guess who's here!"

Mom pokes her head in the doorway of the living room. "Kimi! You're home!" She gives me a huge hug.

"...Can't...Breathe..." I choke out.

She releases me. "Sorry, but I missed you! Oh, look who you brought! Hello, Piccolo!" Mom says.

"Hello, Mrs. Son." Piccolo says.

Mom smiles. "Drop the Mrs! Just call me mom!"

Piccolo's eyes widen, as do mine. "WHAT?" We say in unison.

I grab mom's shoulders. "Mom, Piccolo and I decided that we're going to wait a while before we get married, okay?"

Piccolo blushed. "Yes, we are."

"Ok, ok. How long?" she asks, still smiling.

"Uh. I don't really know. What do you think, Pic?" I turn to face Piccolo.

"Hm. I guess we'll know when the times right." He says.

"Ok, then! I better start cooking now, I have to feed four sayians an a pregnant woman!"

My eyes grow large. "Four sayians and a WHAT NOW?"

Mom looks at me. "I'm pregnant!" She says, smiling. "When this one grows up, I'll have at least four grandkids!"

Videl and Gohan walked in before mom said that sentence. Videl, Gohan, Piccolo, and I blushed.

"Let's not rush that, mom!" Gohan says.

"Mom! I can't beleive you're pregnant! That's amazing!" I say.

Videl looks at me. "Kimi?! What are you doing here?!" She demands.

I glare at her. "I live here. What are YOU doing here?" I ask, smirking.

She gives me a know-it-all look. "You don't live here!"

I smirk wider. "Yes I do. Right, dad?"

Dad smiles. "Yeah she does!"

Videl starts getting mad. She looks for something to tease me about. She finally sees the seven foot tall namekian that I'm holding hands with. "Who's the alien?" She asks me, pointing at Piccolo.

I growl. "Don't call him an alien. You know you're dating an alien, right?"

She looks confused. "Gohan isn't an alien! You might be, but he isn't!"

I look at her. "Gohan and I are twins. We're both half alien. If you get married to Gohan, your kids will still be half alien, due to your martian-ness. Shove that in your pipe and smoke it."

She smirks at me. "At least my boyfriend's not green."

I snarl. "You did NOT just go there!"

Her smirk widens. "Oh yeah? Why don't you and green bean over there go honeymoon on Mars?"

I power up to Super Sayian. I walk over to her, an pick her up by the collar of her shirt. "Listen here you whore, you might date Gohan, but say ONE more bad thing about ANYONE else in this house, and YOU. WILL. DIE. GOT IT?!"

She doesn't even look scared. "I'm so scared! You turned your hair blonde! You know what they say, oh wait, you don't. They say DUMB BLONDE!"

That's it. I take her outside, and fly about 600 ft into the air. "I will drop you down to your death, bitch! All you do to stay alive is say that you're sorry for the insults against our family. If you don't, you get a one way ticket DOWN."

She looks down. She's obviously scared of heights. "N-Never!" She stutters.

I smirk. "Fine by me." And I let go of her. She starts to fall, screaming "I'M SORRY!" I catch her.

"See? That wasn't that hard, was it?" I smirk. My feet touch the ground. I give her to Gohan. "Take her home please. She's made me mad enough." I say.

Gohan flies off with Videl. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Piccolo looks at me "Was all of that necessary?"

I look at him "Of course it was! No one is going to insult you an get away with it! I could've cared less if she insulted only me!"

Mom and dad came outside. "Is she okay?"

"Videl's fine. She just has a severe case of Modays and Bitchiness."

"As long as she's okay." Mom said.

"She's gonna be shaken up for a bit, but I think she learned not to mess with ANYONE close to me." I smirk. "I'm gonna fly around for a bit. See y'all at dinner!" I take off into the sky. Piccolo takes off after me.

"Ah, two lovebirds." Mom says, watching Piccolo and I fade into the distance.

"They do love eachother, don't they?" Dad says.

"They sure do." mom replies.

Piccolo and I come to a stop in the same place where we fought Vegeta and Nappa. "Why on Earth does fate always bring me here?" I ask.

"I don't know." Piccolo says.

I jump. "Damn! Where did you come from?"

He smirks. "Namek."

"No dip, sherlock."

"What's dip?"

I grab his hand. "It's the stuff you dip chips in. Let's go somewhere else."

We fly away, ending up in the same clearing from chapter 7. (I broke the 4th wall)

I walk over to the little pond, and gaze at the fish with mild intrest. I smile watching them swim around.

I let my mind drift away from the fish, and somehow ended up falling in the water.

"*cough* What the hell?! *sputter*" I say.

Piccolo looks at me. "You fell in the water."

"No! Really?" I say sarcastically, climbing out of the pond. I flare my ki, drying me off.

In the distance, a stranger watches us. "One day, Kimi Son, you will be mine!"

I look into the woods. "Did you hear that?" I ask Piccolo.

"Hear what?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm finally losing my mind." I say.

A maniac's laughter in my head startles me. "AH!" I scream, falling to the ground, gripping my head.

"What?!" Piccolo says, kneeling beside me.

The maniac starts to talk. I hear Piccolo's voice. "It's your turn, Kimi." The voice says creepily, in Piccolo's voice.

I thrash. "No! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream, taking off. Piccolo takes off after me.

"Kimi?! Are you okay?" Piccolo asks, catching up to me.

Piccolo's voice continues to ring in my head. "Only two days left!" The voice says.

I countinue to scream. "NO! NO! NOOO!" I suddenly lose my ability to fly, and I fall. Piccolo caught me.

"Kimi?! Answer me!" He pleads. I hear him, not the other one.

"Piccolo?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Piccolo says.

I blink twice. "Is it you?"

He looks confused. "Is what me?"

I look at him. "Is it you that wants me dead?"

3RD PERSON POV...

In a the distant woods, Sharpener Pencil calls a man with his phone. "Well done, comrad. Your mind invading powers are wonderful. Soon, the one called Piccolo will end his relationship with Kimi thinking she's crazy, and she'll fall right into my arms!"

"You will keep up your end of the bargain, won't you?" The man asks.

"Relax, I'll pay you. 45 hundred zeni, right?"

"Correct."

"You'll get the money, but first, I get the girl."

SCENE CHANGE TO KIMI AND PICCOLO...

Piccolo just looked at her. "Well?" She asked.

"Of course it's not me! I would never want you dead!" He assured her.

"Okay... Take me home?" She asks.

"Sure." He says.

When the couple reached the Son household, all was quiet. Goku and ChiChi were sitting under an awning, watching the sunset.

"They love eachother a lot, don't they?" Kimi asks Piccolo.

"They do." He says.

(I can't type in any other POV) KIMI'S POV...

We land. Piccolo sets me on my feet, and I walk to my parents. "Hey, lovebirds!" I say to mom and dad.

Mom looks at me. "We should be saying the same thing about you and Piccolo!"

I blush. "Naw, you really think so?"

Dad says "Definatley! You two are perfect for eachother!"

I smile. "Thanks, dad!"

Piccolo stands beside me. "What?"

I smile at him. "Dad said that we're perfect for eachother!"

Dad looks at Piccolo. "Yeah! You two are a great couple!"

I smile wider. Piccolo smirks, that being the closest thing to a smile he's ever seen doing in public. I think that I'm the only one who's ever seen him smile.

I look at my mentor. "Wanna spar? We haven't sparred in years!"

He shook his head no. I give him my famous puppy dog eyes. He sighs. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

I smirk at him. "I never have."

We walk into a field, mom and dad following us.

I get into my stance. He settles into his. I look for openings, but don't find any. 'Damn, he's improved, this is going to be really hard.'

Reading my mind, he smirks at me. I check to make sure that I'm well guarded. He launches himself at me, I phase out of the way. I launch a kick to his side, he grabs my leg and throws me a few feet away. I get back up.

"I'm back" The voice in my head says. My eyes grow wide. Piccolo punches my abdomen, I double over in pain. "And when you least expect it." It adds.

"I said get out of my damn head!" I say through clenched teeth.

"Never." The voice sounds demonic now. "This is my body."

I turn Super Sayian. "No it's not! Now get out of my damn head!"

Piccolo, hearing what I said, looks at me with a confused expression.

The other side takes over. "If this is your body." I start, "Then would you mind it dead?!"

Mom's, Dad's, and Piccolo's eyes grow wide. "What does she mean?!" Mom asks frantically.

I pick up a sharp rock. I hold the pointed end to my juggular vein. Before the rock can slice me, dad grabs my arm, taking the rock out of my hand. He tosses it hundreds of feet away from us.

"Kimi Hannah Son, WHAT in Kami's name, WAS THAT?!" Dad asks.

Mom and Piccolo walk over to us.

I look at dad "I-I really don't know." I say.

Piccolo looks at me. "Kimi," He began "Y-You tried to commit suicide. Why?"

I look at Piccolo. "That- that thing, I was going to give it what it wants. It wanted me dead, and I was about to do anything to get it out of my head."

Dad looked confused. "What thing?"

I say. "It's confusing. It lives in my delusional mind. It looks like Piccolo, and sounds like Piccolo, but it's not Piccolo. I'm sure it's not Piccolo."

Dad gives Piccolo a look that says 'mess-with-my-daughter-and-you-will-die'. "How are you so sure it's not Piccolo?"

I break free from Dad's grasp. I walk to Piccolo. I give him a hug. "Because Piccolo loves me, and whatever that thing is hates me."

Piccolo starts "Goku," He sighs "I know you have your doubts, and looking at my past, I can't blame you, but your daughter has changed me for the better. I could never hurt her." He says.

I say "See dad? Ten years ago, without a shadow of a doubt, he wouldn't have said that, and you know he wouldn't, but he just said that he wouldn't hurt me. Don't you beleive him?" I ask.

Dad smiles. "I do beleive him. I just don't want to lose you again."

Gohan lands next to us. "What did I miss?"

I say "Nothing really. Just a spar."

Piccolo looks down at me. "And the fact that you attempted suicide." He adds.

Gohan's eyes bulge. "You attempted WHAT?!"

I say "Oh nothing, I just tried to cut myself with a rock, no big deal!"

Gohan looks at me. "Why?"

I ask "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to know."

"Maybe I don't want everyone to know."

"Who's everyone?"

"I don't know, who is everyone? You tell me."

"I don't know who everyone is."

"Of course you don't."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing that!"

Mom says "Stop it! You two are acting like five year olds! You're both sixteen, I thought you would've outgrown such childish things!"

Gohan and I look at mom "Sorry, mom" we say simultaneously.

"Now, let's go eat!" Mom announces.

The word 'eat' catches Dad's, Gohan's, and my attention, and we rush inside.

"Sayians. They're something else." Mom says.

Piccolo looks at mom. "They sure are. Tell Kimi that I'll see her tomorrow." And he flys away.

Mom walks inside. I ask "Where's Pic?"

"Oh he left. He said to tell you that he'll see you tommorrow!" She says.

I smile "Ok!"

Dad complains "Chi, can we eat? I'm starving so much that my heart hurts!" He says, not realizing that your heart doesn't hurt when you're hungry.

Mom quickly grabs herself some food. "Ok... Begin!" She says, dismissing Dad's comment.

We dig in. I could tell you that I eat in a dignified manner, but then I'd be lying. I eat with a little more class than Dad, Gohan, and Goten, but only a little. Very little.

When we were done, Gohan and I gladly took part in the family tradition of helping mom with the dishes.

When we were done, Gohan and I started our homework. "This is so easy! Do they think we're three? If the rectangle's sides measure 7 in. long, and 8 in. wide, then A= 56 in2!" I say. (I know that this isn't high school work, but I'm not in highschool, so :P)

"I know! This is too easy!" Gohan says.

When we're done with that, we walk into our respective rooms. The clock beside my old bed still works. It reads 10:45. 'It's late!' I think. I climb under the old blankets of the bed, and fall asleep in a place I hadn't been in for years.

The next morning, my alarm clock sounds at six AM. I climb out of bed yawning, and stretch. Gohan is still asleep when I walk into the bathroom to shower. I get out of the shower and flare my ki, drying me off. I put on my clothes, and stand in the mirror. I put on this 'makeup' stuff that Bulma had given me. I walk into the kitchen and eat a few bowls of cereal, returning to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I take my meds, disgusting as they are. I walk back to Gohan's room, and see the most adorable sight. Goten, jumping on top of Gohan yelling "Wake up big brother!"

I say "Throw a weak ki blast at him, Goten!"

He does, and Gohan shoots out of bed. "What was that for, Goten?!"

I defend Goten "Gohan, I told him to do that. Now get your lazy bum up or we're going to be late for school."

Gohan looks at his clock. 7:15. "Crap! We have to be at school in an hour!" He says, grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom.

When he's ready, we say goodbye to our family, and take to the air. While flying over Satan City on the way to school, Gohan decends, picking up a waiting Videl.

Videl looks at me. "Where's your boyfriend, Kimi? Break up with you alr-"

I growl "Stick that comment back up your ass where it came from, Videl."

Gohan looks at me "That's mean."

I look at him "It's the truth."

We fly the rest of the way to school in silence.

We land in an alley, walking the rest of the way to school. When we walk inside, Erasa runs up to me. "Oh my gosh, Kimi! You're wearing makeup! You look awesome!"

I smile "Thanks!"

Erasa sighs "But we HAVE to do something about that outfit! It's too...*shiver*.. Country!"

I look at my outfit. A plaid shirt, faded jeans, and boots. Plus my hair is tied in pigtail braids. "Huh. Ain't never noticed that before."

Videl smirked. "And drop that hideous accent."

I glare. "As soon as you drop that darn hideous face o' yours."

She glares. "I'm gonna laugh when you fail english."

I look at her "They don't fail no body for their accent."

"Let's go to class!" Gohan says.

-choir-

We sang "Bless the Broken Road" again, this time a little better. It was also the first time that I'd realized Gohan was in choir, too. He's awesome. The teacher askes if anyone could play guitar. I raised my hand. An acoustic guitar was handed to me, along with the music to our other song, "Here Comes Goodbye" also by Rascal Flatts. I didn't know what to think.

The teacher handed me a stand. "You will have to play guitar and sing our second song, understand?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said. I put the music on the stand and slowly strummed a few notes.

She handed us a lyric sheet for our second song. We sang.

-AFTERSCHOOL-

I walked out of the building, in my usual fake cheeriness with a forced smile. I ducked in that same alley and flew toward home.

I landed in the yard. I heard noises out back, and went to investigate. Dad and Piccolo were sparring. "Hey, y'all!" I said.

"Hey." They said. I sat in the grass and watched the spar.

Dad won the spar. He handed Piccolo a senzu bean. "You okay?" He asked Piccolo.

"I'm fine, Goku." Piccolo said. He ate the senzu bean.

"What have y'all been up to?" I ask.

"Sparring." Dad says.

"No!" I say sarcastically. "You were dancing!"

Piccolo says "Never, in a million years, would the very notion of dancing with Goku pass through my head."

I smirk. "It just did."

He smirks. "That's enough from you."

I stick my tounge out at him. "You can never get enough from me!"

"Enough what?"

I float up to him, and say "Enough of this." and I pull him into a passionate kiss.

Mom walks into the field we're in. "My stars! That is adorable!"

Dad says "It is." and he pulls mom into a kiss.

Gohan and Videl land in the field. Not wanting to be left out, they kiss.

Piccolo breaks the kiss. "No," He starts "I couldn't get enough of that." We kiss again.

I look at Mom, Dad, Gohan, and Videl. "It seems that we started a chain reaction." I laugh.

Gohan and Videl stop kissing. So do mom and dad.

I say "That was... somethin' else..."

Gohan says "It sure was."

Videl grabs Gohan's hand. "C'mon Gohan, let's go study!"

"What subject do you want to study first?"

"I was thinking chemistry."

I look at Videl. "Now, my friend, THAT has wrong written all over it. Especially since neither one of y'all take chemistry."

"Shut up you hick."

"At least I'm not a dick."

"What did you say?!"

I smirk. "You're just saying that to get me to repeat the insult even though you heard it the first time."

She runs at me, fist raised. She throws her sloppy punch at me, and I catch her fist.

I look at Piccolo "Permission to kill?"

He answers "Denied."

I frown. "Damn it." I throw Videl at Gohan. He catches her, and they walk inside.

-LATER-

I'm listening to songs on my mp3, and the song "Praying For Daylight" by Rascal Flatts comes on.

I sing along to the chorus.

"Prayin' for daylight, waitin' for that mornin' sun, so I can act like my whole life ain't goin' wrong, baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right, don't make me spend another lonely night, prayin' for daylight."

As I walk around outside, I feel that breeze. That breeze that indicates that something's going to go wrong. Really wrong. I keep walking around, waiting for that something to go wrong, when I realize, that stranger in my head wants me dead tomorrow. Tofuckingmorrow. To think I thought _that_ was what was going to go wrong!

_'Oh hell' I think. 'My life is done. Goodbye world.'_

_Piccolo replies 'Your life isn't over.'_

_'Will you stop reading my mind?'_

_'As soon as you quit thinking that you're going to die.'_

_'Hmm, carry on then.'_

_'*sigh* You didn't take your medicine, did you?'_

_'Actually I did, it just wore off, thank you very much.'_

Our conversation was interrupted by Gohan running over to me. "Kimi! Dad's having a heart attack! Come quick!" Fear was evident on his features.

My eyes bulge, and I frantically follow Gohan into the house. We run into Mom and Dad's room, where Mom is crying beside Dad's lifeless form.

_'No, No, NO!'_

_'What happened?'_

_'Dad's, he's, he's DEAD! No, No, NO!'_

I break down where I stood, and began to sob. Gohan tries to comfort Mom, tears running down his cheeks. Videl, in all of her bitchiness, just stands there and watches us.

PICCOLO'S POV...

I walk into the Son home, and I hear sobs coming from the next room. I walk in there and see Goku, lifeless on the bed, ChiChi and Gohan crying by the bedside, and Kimi, collapsed on the floor, crying. And Gohan's strange girlfriend just standing there, as if a death is nothing.

I kneel beside Kimi. I wrap my arms around her, and allow her to cry on my shoulder.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Krillin walked through the door. "Guys, I can't sense Goku's energy! Guys?" He walked in the room seeing the same thing I did, except that I've been added to the scene.

"G-Goku?!" Krillin exclaims, rushing to the bed. He looks at Goku's body, and begins to cry. His 'wife', Android 18, walks into the room. She walks over to Krillin. "He's dead. Big deal. Get over it." She says coldly.

"I know right?!" Gohan's girlfriend says.

Kimi looks over at the two women. "Will you shut up?! You two didn't know him like we did!" and she continues to cry on my shoulder. I glare at them. They stay silent.

The rest of the Z-Fighters slowly make their way into the room, grieving over the loss of Goku, knowing that he can't cheat death this time around.

About ten minutes after Yamcha showed up, Kimi's crying ceased. She looked at me with her horribly bloodshot eyes. "Thank you." She said.

I say "You don't need to."

She says "Of course I do. The sleeve of your gi is completley soaked!"

"It's okay. It'll dry."

Blue Launch, Tien's wife, looks at us, smiling. "Your love is something special."

Kimi smiles. "I guess. How's Tien?"

She points to him, standing over Goku's body, with a sad expression on his face. She frowns. "He's been better."

Kimi looks at Launch. "Be with him. The one you love can always make you feel better!" She leans on me, and I wrap my arm around her small form.

Launch's smile widens. "Couples could learn from you two." She walks over to Tien, and they begin to talk. They hug.

Kimi smiles at me. "Love is somethin' else, alright."

I say "It sure is."

She walks over to Gohan and ChiChi, and a suddenly appearing, sobbing Goten. They wrap eachother in a family hug. It's sad watching the grief stricken family. Goten knocks Kimi over, sobbing on her shoulder. She hugs him tight, saying "It's okay, Goten.", and trying not to cry herself.

A few minutes later, a crying Bulma with a frowning Vegeta walk into the room.

Bulma spoke on her phone "Y-Yes he's dead, okay thank you, bye." She flipped her phone shut. "The 9-1-1 people will be here in a few hours." She told everyone.

"Why a few hours?" Krillin asked.

"It takes a long time to get out here."

"Oh."

KIMI'S POV ...

A FEW HOURS LATER...

The paramedics got here, and they loaded Dad's body onto a stretcher. They carried him out of the room. Gohan and I kept ourselves together for Mom's sake, while Trunks had taken Goten outside, to try and help him get Dad's death off his mind.

Bulma was busy calling a funeral home, to make arrangements for Dad's funeral. Vegeta stared at nothing with his usual scowl, nothing being Videl. The two were busy having a glaring contest. Tien, Chiaoutzu, and Launch had left a while ago, giving our family their condolences, and promising to return the day of the funeral. Yamcha had also left, claiming he had 'baseball practice'. The only Z-Fighters left were Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin, although Vegeta would object to being called a Z-Fighter.

Mom had finally calmed down, and started wondering what we were going to eat, so she walked into the kitchen, doing one of the things she does best, trying to get her mind off of things.

Gohan and I shared a hug. "I miss him already." Gohan said. I replied "I do too."

We seperated, and Gohan walked over to Videl. "Come on, let's get you home before Mr. Satan starts worrying." They walked out the door, and flew into the air.

I slumped down to the floor. Piccolo sat down beside me. "You okay?" He asked me.

I sigh. "I've been better, but I'm okay. Dad's, he's, in a better place now." My voice cracked.

Piccolo draped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't cry. Goku was always happy, he wouldn't want you to be sad." Piccolo said. " He was always annoying, too." he added.

I giggled. "I'm not so sure about annoying, but he was always happy."

Piccolo smirked. "I'm sure that he was always annoying."

I laughed a bit. "If you say so, Piccolo." I snuggled up a bit closer to him.

Krillin looked at us. "Get a room, will ya?"

I smirk at him. "If I'm not mistaken, this IS a room."

He folded his arms across his chest. "You know what I meant!"

"Yes, I did know what you meant. However, it seems that my version of what you meant doesn't match yours, so will you tell me what you meant?" I ask.

He frowns. "I meant stop the romantic stuff. It's weird."

I look at him. "You're married to an android and you have a two year old. THAT is weird. And you think that our relationship is weird. Hmph."

Krillin smirked. "At least 18 isn't an alien."

I glare. "You're right, she isn't an alien. She's a modified toaster with a computer in her head programmed to kill my dad. You'd better watch your mouth, boy. Either one of us could knock the shit out of you in 2 seconds flat." I warn, my glare solidifying, and filling with anger.

He glares at me. I glare back. Eventually, my heated glare melts his icy glare, and he walks into the kitchen with 18.

I smirk. "Serves him right." I look up at Piccolo and see that he drifted into thought. I kiss his cheek, saying "I'm gonna take a walk, I'll see you later." He nods, and I walk out the door, taking to the sky.

As I fly, I realize that I haven't had the alone time that I've been craving. While alone, the silence speaks values. While in a crowded room, silence taunts me, makes fun of me because no one hardly ever speaks to me.

_'Depressed thoughts! Damn it, I did it again!'_

_'Did what again?'_

_'N-Nothing, Pic.'_

_'Don't lie.'_

_'I'm n-not.'_

_'Yes you are.'_

_'I-I am n-not!'_

_'*sigh* I'm not going to get an answer from you anytime soon, am I?'_

_'No you're not.'_

And thus ends the 'brief' conversation.

I land in a lone spot in the woods. I climb a tree and sit on a branch. I, for once, enjoy the silence. It's strangely comforting. I lean on the trunk of the tree and fall asleep.

I wake up on the same branch the next morning. I stretch, and jump out of the tree. I decide to walk back to the house since it would take longer. On the way home I hear Gohan's voice calling me. "Kimi! Where are you?" It sound close.

I find Gohan walking around in the woods. "Gohan!" I say.

"Kimi! Where've you been?!" He asks.

I yawn. "I slept in a tree last night."

He looks puzzled. "Why?"

"Cuz' I felt like it."

He sighs. "You're weird. Let's find Piccolo, he's looking for you too."

We fly off in the direction of Piccolo. We find him flying over a different part of the woods, shouting "Kimi?"

I tell Gohan to keep quiet. I slowly sneak up behind Piccolo. I get close enough, and say "Yes?", hoping to scare him.

He spins so quickly that you can't see him move. He instinctively nails me in the face, and I'm sent flying. "Woah!" I yell, hitting a tree with a loud *thud*.

Realizing what he'd done, he rushed over to me, lifting me off of the ground, and into his arms. "Kimi! How bad did I hurt you?" He asks, bringing me close.

I smile reassuringly at where I hope he's at. "It's okay, Piccolo! You didn't hurt me!" I say.

He looks at me in what I beleive to be concern. "Kimi. I'm not over there. Can you see?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah!" I lie, earning a frown from Piccolo that I can't see, but know was there.

"Kimi, don't lie to me. How many fingers am I holding up?" He asks, holding an unknown amount of fingers in front of me.

I just blink, not seeing anything but black. "Uh... Two?" I say, hoping I guessed right.

"No. You're blind, aren't you?" He asks nervously, fearing the worst.

"If blind means seeing only black, and nothing else, then yeah, I'm blind." I say. Though I can't see the expression on his face, I'm rather sure it wasn't happiness.

I hear a small, shocked gasp coming from the namekian that's holding me in his arms, and I'm sure that shock is written across his features. I feel my way around untill I could wrap my arms around his neck, and I say into his gi "It's okay, Piccolo. It's probably only temporary." I assure him.

I feel his arms encircle my waist, and he whispers in my ear "I'm so sorry, Kimi. I never meant to hurt you.", and even though he's whispering, I clearly hear the regret in his voice.

My damaged obsidian eyes fill with tears at the tone in his voice, knowing that I'd made him feel bad. I cursed myself mentally. His grip around me tightens at feeling a few tears soak through the cloth of his gi. "Don't cry." He says. One of his arms reaches up from it's position around my waist, coming to rest on my back, a soothing gesture. A calming feeling erupts from the spot, spreading to every nerve in my body, but tears continue to leak out of my glistening, black-as-night orbs.

I try to stop the flow of tears, but I can't. I feel a sob clawing it's way up my throat, but I supress it, not wanting Piccolo to feel any more regret over the situation. _'Why did I do this to her?'_ I hear him think. _'First I punched her, then I made her cry! What's wrong with me?!'_ He thought angrily.

_'There's nothing wrong with you, Piccolo.'_ I tell him via telepathy. _'NONE of this is your fault. It was only instinct when you punched me, and I started to cry because I made you feel bad by going blind!'_

He directed his gaze down to me, well, I think he did. "Now, why would you think that you made me feel bad?" He asked.

I looked up at him, though I could only see a faint outline of him, as my vision slowly returned. "When you whispered that... I-I heard the regret in your voice." I say, still holding back the offending sob. I looked down, colors slowly making their way back into the hazy picture, and I saw the grass and the multicolored fall leaves on the ground.

"Of course you heard regret!" He said. "I wasn't trying to hurt you!" He added.

"I know that!" I said, looking back at him, and into his eyes. Anger, coming from nowhere, welled up inside me. "When someone feels bad because of me, it makes me feel bad! There's that explanation you've been wanting!" I say, working my way out of his arms, and running further into the woods, thinking 'What just happened back there?'

He phased in front of me, I ran into him, and he grabbed my shoulders. "Kimi..." He started. "Don't run away from me. I'm not exactly sure why you got mad, but let's just talk this out." He suggested. I shuddered slightly. 'He's changed so much...'

Wracking my brain for the reason I'd gotten mad in the first place, and coming up blank, I shrugged, and nodded. We levitated up to a tree, and sat down on a branch. I realized I'd have to play my cards right, or else he might just break up with me, and hell, I'd actually kill myself if that happened.

"Kimi," He began, frowning. "Why did you get mad?" He asked, looking into my onyx orbs.

I sighed in depression, due to sleeping in a tree, the medicine I'd taken yesterday had long since worn off. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, realizing I wouln't be able to say anything without my heart aching. He watched this action closely, as if he'd known it would happen. I looked away, suddenly finding a squirrel in another tree interesting.

I froze, feeling his arms lace around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "What were you going to say?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." I say, another sigh escaping my lips.

He frowned at the lie, and looked into my eyes. "How many times have I asked you not to lie? It doesn't make a difference, I can see right through it." He said. "Just tell me what you were going to say a minute ago."

Try as I might, I couldn't tear my gaze from his. Even as my eyes started to sting when fresh tears made their way into them, I still couldn't look away. "It doesn't matter." I said finally, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"It matters to me." Piccolo stated. He brought me closer to him. "And don't you dare start crying again." He adds.

The tears fade from my eyes in that instant, and I wonder how it happened. 'Huh, wish I could've did that earlier.' I think, frowning slightly. 'If only I'd did that, this whole thing wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't be sitting here, not knowing what to say, for fear that a wrong word could end our relationship! Ugh! That's it, I'm done here.' I decide, jumping from the tree.  
'Maybe we could just sort things out... If I wasn't mentally unstable. Damn it. I hate being depressed.'

Piccolo follows closely, and when he catches up to me, we're back at the same spot we'd been in moments ago. I could plainly tell he'd heard my thoughts, due to the way I was suddenly pulled into his arms. Or maybe it was because a pissed Gohan decided to show at that very moment.

"Piccolo!" He shouted. "Why on Earth would you _hit_ her?!" He demanded.

I said "Gohan! It wasn't his fault! It was purely instinct! What would you've done if I'd did that to you?" I asked, wiping the anger off Gohan's face.

I wiggle my way out of my boyfriend's arms, declaring "Hey, I'm gonna go check on mom. Come if y'all want to!" I fly away, leaving them to wonder how I left the scene so quickly.

I walk inside and see mom crying at the kitchen table. "Mom, you okay?" I ask, walking over to her.

She sobs "I'm fine Kimi, I-I just miss your father."

I hug her, and she cries on my shoulder.

"It must hurt to lose the one that you love. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Piccolo." I say.

She looks at me. "Where were you last night?"

I laugh. "I slept on a tree. Literally. I don't know why either."

She blinks. "That's... Strange..."

Piccolo and Gohan walk into the kitchen. "What's strange?" Piccolo asks.

I look at him. "The fact that I slept on a tree last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That _is_ strange."

"Be quiet."

"Make me."

"You want me to?"

"Try, you'll fail."

*Slap* "You're quiet now."

"..."

I smirk. I hug Piccolo. "You know you love me."

He smirks. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I frown and cross my arms across my chest, turning away from him.

He spins me back around. "That was a joke, Kimi."

I look at him. "That was a mean joke, Piccolo. Then again, you wouldn't be you if you weren't mean."

"_That_ was mean." He said.

I smile innocently. "Watcha' gonna do about it?"

He grabs my waist, earning a squeak from me. "That." he says, smirking.

"Alright, you." I say.

"Alright what?" He asks.

"Stop making me squeak."

"I might, and I might not. You'll have to find out."

"I will find out." I say, smirking.

"Just kiss already!" Mom says. "You two are flirting enough!" I can clearly tell she's thinking 'Grandkids!''

Without further hesitation, he presses his lips onto mine. My heart speeds up. I smile against his lips.

No sooner than it started, I break the kiss. I blush. "Mom!"

Piccolo looks hurt. "You didn't like it?"

I look at him. "No, I loved every second of it. Mom just embarrased me."

Silence. When I'm around people I hate it. When I'm alone, I actually like it. I decide that it's high time to like it.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, see y'all later!" I say, exiting the house, hoping for some alone time. Piccolo follows me, not that I mind if it's him that's following.

We land in the same clearing from chapter 7 again. (shattering 4th wall with a jackhammer) I lay down on the grass, listening to the birds' chirping. Piccolo sits down beside me, and starts to meditate. I almost drift off...

*Whoosh* A knife flies through the air, landing beside my head. I scream, jumping onto my feet. Piccolo opens his eyes in alarm, and sees the knife in the ground.

A cloaked stranger runs out of the woods with a metal baseball bat in his hands. He takes a swing at me, and I catch the bat, tearing it out of his hands. I toss it about 15 yards from where we're standing. I uncloak the stranger.

"Sharpener?! What the HELL are you doing here?!" I yell.

"You're mine, Kimi Briefs. MINE. I will lock you up somewhere if I have to, but you are MINE." He says, falling into a battle stance.

I glare at him. "Sorry pal, you lost. I'm HIS, you loon. NOW LEAVE." I say, pointing to Piccolo.

Sharpener pulls out a pistol and aims it at Piccolo. "I'll have you one way or another!"

Rage consumes me entirely. I kick the gun out of his hand. I body slam him onto the ground, and pin his arms behind his back. I say in a demonic voice "Listen, bastard! You point ANYTHING at him AGAIN, and I will slowly dig out your stone cold heart with a dull, wooden spoon, rip your head off AND MOUNT IT ON A STAFF WHILE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! UNDERSTAND, FAGGOT?!"

"Y-Y-Yes?" He says.

"Good, now LEAVE!" I throw him into the woods, fuming.

Piccolo walks up to me. "Note to self, NEVER piss off Kimi." He says.

"Damn right." I say. "That bastard's gonna get himself killed one day, and I'm gonna laugh."

Piccolo frowns. "Don't say that."

I look at him. "Well why not? He tried to shoot you!"

"A bullet won't hurt me."

"I know that. I just didn't want him shooting you."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know that!"

"No you don't! You made me this-this mushy _thing_! I've shown more emotion in the past few days than I ever have in my life! I probably COULD get hurt with a bullet now, thanks to you! I thought that you'd changed me for the better, but it was really for the worse! Kimi, we're DONE!"

Piccolo flew away from me. I broke down on the spot, thinking 'My life is over.'

A MONTH LATER...

A month later, I'm still alive, but I don't feel like I am. I feel like I'm floating in space, all of the numbness in my heart makes me think that I'm dreaming.

I've definatley tried killing myself, but it got me nowhere but smacked with Mom's frying pan.

I settle into my red and black outfit for the chorus concert tonight. Gohan walks into my room. "You ready to leave?" He asks.

"No." I answer. "I don't see why you had to invite Piccolo. I don't want to go."

He looks at me. "Kimi, it's been a month. You haven't interacted with him at all, and you won't have to at the concert."

I turn to face my brother. "I understand that."

He asks "Then why don't you want to go?"

I answer like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "My voice hasn't sounded too good lately." I had gotten really good at lying over the past month.

He frowns. "You'll do fine. I heard you in practice today. We have to get going, or we'll be late, and our teacher won't be happy that her two soloists are late."

We grab mom and Goten, and take to the air. We land in the same alley that we do everyday, and walk the rest of the way to school. We drop Mom and Goten off in the school's auditorium, and walk into the chorus room.

"Gohan! Kimi! You're late!" Our teacher says.

"Sorry." We say. I grab the guitar, and join the rest of the class in our regular vocal warm-ups.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

The principal introduces us, and we walk onto stage. The audience claps. I look at Piccolo, our gazes meeting briefly, I then look away, frowning. The principal hands our chorus teacher the microphone, and she begins to speak. "Welcome, parents, locals, and others to the Orange Star High's annual back to school chorus concert!" The audience claps louder. "The choir will now sing "Bless the Broken Road"! Our two soloists are twins Gohan and Kimi Son!"

The pianist starts to play. I start to sing "I set out on a narrow way, many years ago." Gohan continues "Hopin' I would find true love, along the broken road." I sing "But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushin' through." We both sing "I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you." The rest of the choir goins in "And every long lost dream, led me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointin' me on my way, into your loving arms, this much I know, is true, that God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you."

I continue "I think about the years I've spent, just passin' through." Gohan sings "I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you." We both sing "But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand, it's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true!" The whole choir sings "And every long lost dream, led me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointin' me on my way, into your loving arms, this much I know is true, that God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you." The pianist, percussion player, and the other guitarist play loudly. When their part is over, the whole choir continues "And now I'm just rollin' home, into my lover's arms, this much I know is true, that God bless the broken road, that led me straight, to you."

The audience cheered. The chorus teacher grabbed the microphone. "Thank you! Now for our next song, "Here comes Goodbye"! Our soloist is Gohan Son!"

The guitar is handed to me, and I throw the strap over my head.

The pianist starts. A moment later Gohan sings "I hear truck tires comin' up the gravel road, and it's not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio, footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell, she usually comes right in, now I can tell-" The rest of the choir joins in "Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time, here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry," The girls sing "Here comes the pain, here comes me wishin' things had never changed," The boys sing "That she was right here in my arms tonight," All of us sing "Here comes goodbye."

When we finish that song, the audience cheers again. Why didn't I finish typing the rest of the lyrics? (there is no longer a 4th wall lol) Because I started crying after that point, lipsinging the rest of the song with tears running down my cheeks, silently praying Piccolo didn't notice.

The teacher allows the audience and us a short intermission so they can talk on their phones, etc, and we can get a drink of water and rest our vocal chords. During the break, I stopped crying, and most of the rest of the concert continued with me fake smiling. Why did I say most? When the female choir consiting of Angela, Erasa, myself, and a few other girls, sang "Last Kiss", Angela was the only one _not_ crying by the time we were done. Ex boyfriends ran over to the girls in the small choir, Angela and I being the sole ones that didn't have guys running after us.

When the concert was over, the whole choir bowed, and got ourselves a standing ovation.

We walked back into the choir room to wait on our parents.

PICCOLO'S POV...

After I heard Kimi and the rest of those girls sing the final song, I finally realized how much I'd hurt her. After the concert, I followed ChiChi and Goten to the school's choir room. I saw Kimi crying on Gohan. It-It broke my heart. 'I caused _this_?' I realized.

I walked over to them. Gohan glared at me. "See what you did?! Are you happy now?!"

I frowned at Gohan. "No, I'm not happy. I want to apologize to her." I said.

KIMI'S POV...

I heard Piccolo's voice. He said he wanted to apologize. '_I can't beleive it. I won't beleive it_.' I think.

He read my mind like he used to so long ago. _'Beleive it. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad, Kimi. I had no idea'_

_'Why are you apologizing now, then? I could've sworn you didn't care'_

_'I'm apologizing now because I never stopped loving you. I though you wouldn't take me back until I heard you sing that song.'_

_'What makes you think I'll take you back now? After you hurt me so bad, and I spent countless nights crying myself to sleep with a broken heart?'_

_'I thought you still cared, too.'_

_'Piccolo, I still care. I wouldn't be crying if I didn't care.'_

_'Then why did you say that?'_

_'I wanted you to realize just how much I've been hurting.'_

_'I do realize that, and I'm sorry.'_

_'You really are?'_

_'Really.'_

_'That is so sweet.'_

_'Do you want to give us a second chance?'_

_'Of course I do, Piccolo.'_

He took me from Gohan, and hugged me. I hug him around the neck, saying "You don't know how much I missed you."

Gohan looks at mom. He whispers in her ear "This is exactly why I invited Piccolo here in the first place."

She whispers back "I have such a smart boy!"

Piccolo sets me on my feet, and for the first time in a month, I smile. A genuine smile.

Mom squeals "She's smiling!"

The numbness in my heart goes away, to be replaced with love again. I don't feel like I'm dreaming anymore. I don't feel dead, I feel alive. As our family stood in the crowded choir room, we can all feel that something has changed. There is a happiness about us. Like there hasn't been in so long.

I then realize that I'm still in a relationship with Matthew. I walk up to him, and let him down easy, sending him back to Angela. 'Looks like everyone in the women's choir gets a new beginning.' I think.

**That's it! I killed Goku off! OH NO! Why would I do something like that? It plays an important role in the story, and I PROMISE that he'll be back later! REVEIW! Qusetions, pointers, NO FLAMES!, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is allowed, but remember, there is a fine line between flaming and construcitve critisizing!**


	10. Chapter 10

LOOPHOLE CHAPTER 10!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Dragonball/Z/GT characters, settings, plotlines, etc. Akira Toriyama does because he came up with the great idea of the original manga! Then came the anime, and tons of plushie Gohans. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the chapter. They belong to whoever wrote/sings them. Most will be by Rascal Flatts, Taylor Swift, and other country artists. I may also include some by Pink, Avril Lavigne, some other artist that I can't remember that whos name I probably will rember while writing this chapter.

Claimer: I DO own Kimi Son, ChiChi's fourth baby, who's name I haven't decided on yet, Matthew Walsh, and others that I'll create sooner or later.

ON WITH THIS CHAPTER TITLED: THE PROBLEM!

We got home after the concert, and walked into the nice, warm house. The comfortability was ruined by mom asking "Now, this little 'problem' of yours is going to stop now, isn't it?"

I say "Yes mom, it will stop."

Piccolo looks puzzled. "What 'problem'?" He asks. 'Knowing Kimi, this is probably going to be serious.' He thinks.

Since I'm not about to tell him, I say "Why don't you tell him, mom?"

She asks "Tell him about what? Your drinking problem?"

"Her WHAT problem?!"

"My drinking problem."

"Why on Earth would you drink?"

"Because I get thirsty."

He frowns at me. "Why would you drink _alcohol_?"

"To forget."

"Forget about what?"

"That my heart was shattered like the countless whiskey bottles that I threw at the wall."

"Let me get this straight. You _drank_ because you had a broken heart?"

I look at him. "Haven't you noticed that I have bad ways of dealing with things?"

"Beleive me, I've noticed."

"So is it so hard to beleive?"

"No. But _drinking?_ Really?"

I look down in shame. "Yes, really. You've sucessfully made me _more_ ashamed of it than I already was."

Gohan sends telepathically to Piccolo _'If you make her cry, I will murder you.'_

He says "Look, I just don't want you hurting yourself."

"Drinking isn't hurting."

Gohan interjects "It hurts your liver."

"Shut up Gohan."

"Hey!"

Piccolo says "Drinking IS hurting. It hurts youself, and people around you. What I really want to know is why you did it."

I sigh. "I did it because... After we broke up, there was such a... void in my heart and I tried to fill it with alcohol."

"Did it work?"

"No, it didn't. It just made it worse."

"So are you going to stop?"

"Yes, I will."

"Do you have any stashed somewhere?"

I walked back to my room, and picked up half of a 6-pack of beer. I walked back into the kitchen, and held it up. "This is it, and I'll show you what I'm gonna do with it."

We walk outside. I throw it high into the air, and disintegrate it with a kamehameha. Gohan puts his hand on my shoulder. "There's a step in the right direction!"

The air suddenly starts to smell of alcohol. Gohan pinches his nose. "How did you get that stuff past your nose?"

I pinch my nose too. "It helps to hold your breath."

"That is disgusting." Piccolo says. "I can't beleive you drank that stuff."

"It wasn't usually this that I drank, this stuff was awful. I usually drank whiskey." I say.

"Alcohol is alcohol." He says.

Gohan starts to get dizzy. "Oh no." I say. "He's getting drunk off of the smell."

"Are you going to?"

"No, I can tolerate it." and I fell backwards.

Piccolo smirked. "No you can't."

He drags us inside, and lays us on the floor. "Think you'll be able to handle two hungover teens in the morning?" He asks mom.

"I might." She says.

I stand up, and shake my head. "I'm fine now." I say. I fall back again, and Piccolo catches me before I hit the ground. I get settled on my feet, and suddenly *SMACK* Mom hits me with the frying pan, sobering me up. "OW!" I yell, rubbing my head.

She smacks Gohan with the cursed cookware too, and he jumps to his feet, yelling "OWCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

She replies "You got drunk!"

I say "It wasn't his fault he got drunk off of the smell!"

"You're right." Mom starts, her mood swinging. "It was YOUR fault for drinking in the first place!"

I look at mom with a hurt expression. I shake my head, and walk out the door. Piccolo follows me closely behind.

I take to the air, and fly to that little patch of woods from chapter 9. (no more 4th wall lol) I land in that same tree, and sit on the same branch. Piccolo sits beside me. "Are you alright?" He asks me.

"I can't beleive she said that, pregnant or not." I say, frowning. "So what if I drank? At least I stopped."

"I'm glad that you stopped drinking, but you just hurt yourself more than I did." Piccolo says.

"Ah, yes. Your all knowing namekian wisdom speaks volumes." I say sarcastically in a stuck up voice.

"That's enough." He smirks.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" I ask.

"Hm, I remember something like that." He says.

"I remember what happened that day." I say sadly. "That was the day that dad died."

It starts raining. I look up to the sky "What the hell is your problem?!" I yell at the sky.

We fly back towards home. "It is fuckin' cold out here!" I say, shivering. I fly a bit faster. I flare my ki to keep me warm. I look at the sky "It just HAD to rain, didn't it?!"

Piccolo smirks at me. "I guess it did."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I started to barrel sideways (Barrel- rolling in the air), and that landed me where? On a tree, then the ground.

SHORT FLASHBACK...

_I barreled away from him, and onto a tree. "Hey! When did that thing get theeeeere?!" I said, falling to the ground._

_ END OF FLASHABACK..._

THREE DAYS LATER...

Mom's mood had swung to the bad side yet again, and we were in a vicious arguement.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mom yelled.

"GLADLY!" I yelled back, running out of the house. I turned Super Sayian, took to the air, and flew in any direction that would get me away from her.

'I'm never going back.' I thought. 'I'm glad I have my ring on. No one will ever find me.'

A WEEK LATER...  
PICCOLO'S POV...

It's been a week, and we still haven't found Kimi. We've searched everywhere, even calling the police. They say that there's a high possibility that she's dead, but they don't know that she's half sayian. 'Where is she?' I often think. We've looked everywhere. She must know that we're coming. That damn ring. That thing, I just want to destroy it. That MUST be the reason we can't find her. Does she know how much I miss her? Does she know what all this did to her mom?

KIMI'S POV...

One week later, they haven't found me. 'This girl is awesome.' I think.

I used what was left of my allowance money to buy a blonde wig, so no one wouldn't recognize me. I also bought colored contacts, so my eyes wouldn't be that distinct black as night color. I can't just walk around in my Super Sayian form, my hair gets spiky when I do that. I look like any other teen, walking the streets of Satan City. A few times I'd had a few close calls, like the time a cop asked me if I'd seen the girl in the picture he was holding. That girl was me. I just said "No." And he walked away.

I might be free, but I still miss home. I miss Mom, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo. I hadn't thought of the effect that running away would have on them when I left. 'Well,' I thought, 'It's too late to turn back now.'

ANOTHER WEEK LATER...

I see a certain face among the people on the streets. Gohan. He walks up to me, and, not recognizing me, asks "Have you seen my sister?" and holds up a picture of me.

'Damn!' I think. 'He'll recognize my voice!' So I just walk away.

GOHAN'S POV...

As the girl walks away, I see a sparkle on her finger. 'It can't be!' I think. 'It IS! That's Kimi's ring! It's her!' I start chasing her. She turns into an alley, and takes off into the air. 'That is definatley her!'

_'Piccolo! I found her!'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yes! Follow my energy! I'm chasing her now!'_

I follow her, gaining speed when she does. As I chase her through the desert, she flys low to the ground, me following suit. She blew sand in my eyes, and I lost her.

KIMI'S POV...

'That was a close one!' I thought. I turn around and fly backwards, watching Gohan fade into the distance. I hit something hard. I turn around, and my eyes grow wide. "Hell fire!" I yell, taking off. I run from it, all the way into the woods. 'Phew. He can't possibly find me now!' I think.

**This not so action packed chapter ends now, since I'm fond of cliffhangers. What did Kimi hit on her way to escape Gohan? More importantly, Who? Btw, sorry for the short chapter. I had to end it there. I'm also sorry for not adding music to the chapter. Anyway, I will let you guys select events to happen in the story. It all HAS to happen at some point, I just want to know what should happen in what order.**

**TOPICS FOR EVENTS!**

**ChiChi's fourth baby being born**

**PROM**

**The second choir concert**

**Gohan & Kimi's birthday**

**Goten's birthday**

**Something that YOU want to request to be put in the story!**

**You CAN request something to be put into the story at a later time, but it can't be something major that screws up the plotline. Please sign in to reveiw, so I can PM you about your requested topic!**

**You can ALSO request to have your favorite song put in the story. Just give me the name of the song, who it was written/sung by, and the lyrics if you have them. If you don't know the lyrics, I can look them up on google. I HAVE to have the NAME of the song, AND who WROTE/SINGS it so I can give them credit for the song! Also, PLEASE be a kind person and leave me your fanfiction pen name so I can give YOU credit for the awesome requests!**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVEIW, AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER ON: LOOPHOLE!**


	11. Chapter 11

LOOPHOLE! CHAPTER 11!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Dragonball/Z/GT characters, settings, plotlines, etc, etc, etc.  
I also don't own any music in this chapter! They belong to whoever wrote/sings them. I also have some Transformers G1 quotes in there, and I don't own them. Let's see how many people recognize them!**

**Claimer!: I have NEW OC'S! They are: Tina, Rina, Rick, Nick, Joey, Michael, Zuki, Kody, and Kimi's doppelganger. I still own Kimi Son and Matthew Walsh, plus Kimi's other self, Shimai.**

**This chapter is titled: The Compund: Findings and Returning to a new life.**

**ON WITH THIS FIC, Y'ALL! IN KIMI'S POV!**

One month after I disappeared off the face of the planet, they gave up the search for me. I heard they even had a memorial for me, thinking I was dead. That, I beleive, was last week. By the way, I bet you're wondering who I ran into trying to escape Gohan in chapter 10. It was Piccolo, thank God he didn't catch me. (Told you there wasn't a 4th wall)

So I found this run down capsule house, and I walked inside. Turns out, that's where I found my new friends, Tina, Rina, Rick, Nick, and Michael. Joey, well, he's a creeper.

We live on the streets of Satan City, often running into passers-by, who insist that Kimi Son is still alive. THAT girl died along with the search for me. Now, within my group of friends, I'm called Shimai, which, in Japanese, means 'Sister'. We got the bright idea to form a gang, and we might be the smallest in Satan City, but we're the strongest. They named the thing after me, we're called the Shimai Gang, and everyone knows my name, but none of the rest of our names. I think that was some deviated plot so they would roam free and I would get jailed if we ever got caught.

"Shimai, who's that weirdo?" Rick, the youngest, asked me. He pointed to a slut with pigtails sitting next to my brother on a park bench.

"Her? She's Videl Satan. Half time police girl, full time whore. She's Hercule Satan's daughter. The boy next to her, is Gohan Son. Her boyfriend, my brother. Don't let him see me, on the off chance he'll recognize me." I say, moving behind Tina.

Videl looked over at us. She said to Gohan "Let's go! That's that gang that's been causing trouble around town!" They walked over to us.

"Y'all," I started. "Take to the air. The whore's after us."

We lifted into the air. They were able to do so because I taught them how to fight and how to fly.

Gohan and Videl rose into the air after us. "What the hell? When did he teach her how to fly?!" I said.

"Shimai, they're getting close!" Michael pointed out.

"I know that. Get ready to fight. I'll take on Gohan alone, the rest of you get Videl."

"What if you get hurt?" Rina, the more worrisome of the group asked.

"I'll be fine. The worst they'd do is take me back *shiver* there." I said.

We turned around, and got into aireal fighting stances.

Videl, the idiot that she is, can't fight in the air, so she moved behind Gohan. "Change of plans, y'all. Attack Gohan at once. We can beat him. GO!" I yell.

We attack. Long story short, we won. Gohan got his ass kicked by his once thought dead sister and her crew. That'll make the front page.

A few hours later, we were back in the capsule home, enjoying ourselves. We talked about beating up Gohan. We talked about vandalizing Hercule's statue in the town square. We talked about actually getting candy from strangers on Halloween, because they thought that our raggedy clothes were costumes.

"Remember the time that..." Always started a new conversation.

Two weeks later... (Two months since Kimi went missing)...

Turns out, it really DID make the front page. The newspaper headline read "The notorious Shimai Gang strikes again!"

"This is comedy GOLD!" I exclaimed, reading a section of the paper out loud. "Sources say that Hercule Satan himself will be the next to face these vandals, and bring them to justice! HA!"

The gang laughed. "They think he can actually beat us!" Tina said.

Michael took the paper out of my hands. "It ALSO says that the famed Z-Fighters are roaming the streets looking for us! They think we have a connection to the missing Kimi Son!"

I went bug-eyed. "Y'all, we better lay low for a while. If THEY find us, all hell with break loose." I say.

"What 'all hell'?" Joey asked.

"'All hell' like 'We gonna get our asses kicked' hell. I know them people. I know em' real well. You don't want em' messin' with us. We WON'T win that time around." I say.

We continue walking down the streets, and run into... Guess who? A Z-Fighter. Which one? Piccolo.

"Oh hell." I say. "Y'all, run. If anyone's getting murdered, let it be me."

Without objecting, they run. "Some friends y'all are!" I yell at them.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asks.

"The name's Shimai. What's your name?" I ask.

He just looks at me, as if he thinks that he's seen me before, but he doesn't remember who I am. 'Thank God.' I think. "Well, I have to go, bye!" I make a swift exit back to the capsule house.

When I arrive, I see that the rest of the gang had already made it back. "Thanks!" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry! You told us to run, Shimai." Nick said.

"I know I did, Nick. And I'm glad that he didn't see you." I said.

"Which one was it?" Rina asked.

"Piccolo." I said.

They gasp. "Your BOYFRIEND?!"

I say sarcastically "No! There's about a million OTHER namekians named Piccolo!"

"No way! Did he recognize you?!" Tina asks.

"Thank God in Heaven, no." I say.

Rick asks "How did he not recognize you? You're his girlfriend!"

"I'm not a natural blonde, smart one. I bought this wig after I ran away. I also bought the colored contacts."

"What IS your natural hair color?" He asks.

I take off the wig. "Black." I say. "My eyes are too. THAT is what a sayian looks like."

I put the wig back on. "You can't even tell."

Michael says "Except that fact that your power level is off the charts."

I say "My WHAT NOW?!" I look at my hand, my ring is gone. "NO!" I yell.

There's a knocking at the door. "Come out Shimai Gang, we know you're in there!" Krillin yells.

My eyes bulge. "No!" I whisper. I point to the back escape route. We exit, and Krillin kicks open the door.

"Aw, man! They got away, and Kimi must be with them!" Krillin said.

We climbed out of the sewer. "That, is gross." Tina said.

"We're fine as long as they don't find us. Everyone suppress your power level until it's undetectable." I say. We run into our emergency hide away.

I lit the candle that was in there. "We can stay here a little while, but overnight at the most." I say.

I hear Vegeta talking "They must be in there." He points to the hide away.

"Shit! We're screwed! We won't get hurt if we don't fight. Just walk out with your hands up." I say.

We do just that. "Where's Kimi?" Yamcha asks.

"Who? Never heard of a Kimi." I say.

"Yes you have! You kidnapped her!" He yells.

I glare at him. "Look, we're guilty of a lot of things, but kidnappin' ain't one of em'."

Piccolo interjects "Then where is she?"

Rina looks at me. "Shimai? Who's he talking about?"

"A person long forgotten, Rina." I say.

Krillin yells "Forgotten by who? We all remember her!"

I say "She's been forgotten by herself."

Krillin says "How would you know?!"

I swallow my pride and say "You're lookin' at her."

The Z-Fighters and the Gang gasp. "But I thought your name was Shimai!" Rick says.

I look at him. "Hey, who doesn't have two lives?"

Krillin says "Kimi has black hair! She's lying!"

I take off the wig, and the colored contacts. "I am not a liar." I say. "Y'all, let's get outta here. TAKE OFF!"

We fly away from the Z-Fighters, who follow us. Just like I had warned them, we got caught pretty quickly. Yamcha had Rina and Michael, Tien had Tina, Krillin had Rick, Vegeta had Nick, and that leaves? Piccolo had me.

I look up at Piccolo. "This is not fair." I look at the gang and ask "Who wants to trade captors?"

Tina and Rina blush. "Not me." They say.

I look disgusted. "You two, that is WRONG on SO many different levels."

Suddenly, I'm able to move my arms again, because they're no longer pinned behind me. "Y'all, did they just set us free?"

We see Joey with his ninja stars in his hand. All the Z-Fighters' arms are bleeding. "Joey, I no longer think of you as a creeper, LET'S GO!" I yell, and we fly away from the bleeding martial artists.

"Oh no you don't!" Piccolo yells, chasing us.

"HELL FIRE!" I yell. "HIDE! I'll distract him!" I break off from the gang, and he continues to chase me.

We end up in that same damn clearing. "The hell?!" I say, stopping.

He catches up to me, and grabs my shoulders. "Why?" Is all he asks.

I look up at him. "Why...?"

"Why did you run away, no, why did you STAY away? For two months?"

"At first I was mad at mom, then when I calmed down, it was too late to come back."

"Why was it too late?"

"I found this run down capsule house on the 5th night after I ran away, and before I knew it, that was my hideout, and I was the leader of the Shimai Gang! It all happened too fast, and I knew I couldn't leave them alone because they would get caught, so I taught them how to fight and fly, and then the got attatched and I couldn't leave!" I said.

He asked "They wouldn't let you leave?"

"No, it's not like that! I could've left, but they would've been hurt if I left, because all these rival gangs hated us and we were always into fights with them, and if I left they'd get killed, and I didn't want my friends dieing, and-"

"Stop. I get it." He said. "So you wanted a place to stay, but they were already living there, and you became the leader of a notorious gang, and you couldn't leave them because they'd get killed in a gang fight. Right?"

I look at him. "Exactly!"

"Why did you change your name?"

"Simple. At first I was worried that they'd turn me in, since there was a reward for my safe return, so I told them that my name was Shimai."

"Why did you tell Krillin that Kimi was forgotten?"

"When I became the gang leader Shimai, I transformed myself into this girl who wasn't afraid of anything, and was always tough. The other me, she wasn't like that. So I forgot about her, even though I liked her better."

"Why did you like her better?"

"When I was Kimi, I had you, and mom, and Gohan, and Goten. As Shimai, I don't have any of you. When I left, I lost all of you. I-I'm sorry that I left." My voice broke, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry. It's ok. You did the right thing in your eyes."

The Z-Fighters and the Gang showed up on the scene. "That is SO SWEET!" Tina and Rina exclaimed.

Michael looked miffed. "Yeah, rub it in why don't ya'?"

Tina and Rina gasped. "You still like her!"

I smirked at Michael. "Somebody jealous?"

He smirked back. "Never in a million years, Shimai."

"Stop flirting with her!" Tina told Michael. "She has a boyfriend!"

Piccolo growled at Michael. "Pic, he doesn't mean it. He's just stupid." I smirk.

He smirks back. "He is stupid."

"Hey!" Michael says.

I grin. "Haha. You got pwned."

"Big time." Rina said, laughing.

Tina spoke up "Guys, remember the time that he got pwned worse when we vandalized that playground?"

We all burst out laughing, even Michael.

"That was HILARIOUS!" I said, laughing.

Krillin asked "What happened?"

Nick said "Dude, you had to be there to get it, but it really was hilarious! At least I'VE never done anything like that."

I say "Nick, remember your sign language fail on that deaf gang leader?"

We laugh harder. "Ok I want in on this one!" Krillin says.

I say "We were in this gang fight, and the leader was deaf. Nick said he knew sign language, so I told him to tell the gang leader that we were gonna kick their asses. You know what he told the gang leader?"

Krillin asked "What?"

The Gang starts laughing. "He told the gang leader that we were gonna walk over there and sit on their feet!"

Krillin starts laughing. "That's rich!"

Tina said "Shimai! Remember when the hideout flooded last week and-" I cut her off. "Finish that sentence and I will flatten you!" I laughed.

Yamcha asked "What? Finish that sentence!"

"No! Do not finish that sentence!" I said.

"Finish it! Finish it! Finish it!" Krillin and Yamcha chanted.

Tina said "Ok! The hideout flooded and Shimai was coming back inside the hideout late because she had to outrun the cops, and it flooded while she was gone, and when she opened the door, this huge wave came out the door and knocked her over the hill, and she surfed on it until she ran into a tree!" (It's lame, I know :( I couldn't come up with anything better.)

Yamcha and Krillin burst out laughing. Piccolo smirked. I blushed, and 'playfully' punched Tina in the arm. "Gotta hate trees..." I trailed off.

She continued "What makes it really funny is that she was singing 'I beleive I can fly' while she was surfin' on the wave!"

"We have em' surrounded!" A voice said. The Gang and I turned around, and saw the operative of the Hiragana Gang.

"It's the Hiragana's! BATTLE POSITIONS!" I shout. "Z-Fighters, ROLL OUT!"

The Z-Fighters fly into the air to watch their first gang fight.

3RD PERSON POV...

The Shimai's get into their perfectly guarded stances. The Hiragana's take out guns.

"Oh, so you wanna play dirty?" Shimai says. With a nod of her head, the Shimai's are armed.

The leader of the Hiragana's, a girl called Zuki, walks up to Shimai. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the leader of the 'notorious' gang. Shimai, how've ya' been since you took out all of my best men durin' our last tussle?"

Shimai smirks. "I'm so flattered that you bothered to remember me Zuki, given how small your brain is."

Zuki looks annoyed. "Well, why don't we get this thing started? Till' the death as usual?"

"You know it."

Shimai and Zuki each turn, stepping 20 paces from eachother, and turn back around, aiming their guns at eachother. They count to three simultaneously, and shoot eachother in the chest. Zuki drops dead, Shimai holding her chest in pain.

"Kimi!" The Z-Fighters shout.

"I'm fine." Shimai says, standing upright, with a bloody bullet in her hand.

"BATTLE POSITIONS, SHIMAI'S! ARMED!" She yells. The Shimai's pull out their guns, and face the Hiragana Gang.

And thus begins the gang fight.

As Rick shoots down the last of the Hiragana Gang, The Shimai's simultaneously blow out the smoke coming from their guns. They return them to their holsters.

"Great job, y'all! We beat em' senseless, and no one on our side got hurt!" Shimai said.

"You got shot." Tina pointed out.

"That's besides the point. Worse things have happened, and we did pretty damn good this time!" She said.

The Z-Fighters stared in shock at the aftermath of the gang fight. Dead Hiragana Gang members lay on the ground in pools of blood.

A FEW HOURS LATER...  
KIMI/SHIMAI'S POV...

I look down at the bullet wound. It stopped bleeding, but the Gang's insisting that I go to the hospital.

"Y'all! Do y'all know what'll happen if I walk into the hopsital? I'll get arrested!" I say.

"Take off the wig!" Nick says.

"Then I'll be forced to go back there! THERE! I'll get knocked out with that damn fryin' pan!" I say. "It's a lose lose scenario!"

"You have to get that wound looked at!" Rina said.

"And? If I go to the hospital, one way or another, I'll get taken somewhere and I won't be able to see y'all! Y'all would get killed in a gang fight!"

"We just want what's best for you!" Rick says.

"Damn, Rick! For a 14 year old dude you sound an awful lot like a mom!" I say. I turn to Piccolo. "Help me out here!"

"Ok." He says. He picks me up bridal style, and walks toward the door of the hideout.

"What in Kami's name are you doing, Piccolo? You're supposed to be helping me!" I say.

"I am helping you. You're getting that checked out." He says.

I sigh. "Ok, fine. Y'all win, but y'all ain't never gonna see me again." and he walks out the door, and takes off in the direction of the hospital.

Tina sighs. "She is so lucky to have such a nice boyfriend."

We land in the parking lot of the hospital, and he sets me on my feet. I know that it's useless to try and run, so I lead the way into the emergency ward, taking off my wig.

The lady at the desk looks at me. "*gasp*, You're Kimi Son! The missing girl!" She says.

"Shh! Don't let everyone know! I just need to get this checked." I say. I move my jacket out of the way, and I show her the bullet wound.

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing, let's get you a room!" She says, leading the way for Piccolo and I.

We walk into the room, and suprise, the doctor is already waiting. "Let's look at that gunshot wound." She says. I sit on the hospital bed, and she pours this stuff on the wound.

I hiss. "What is that?!" I ask.

"Peroxide. Your wound is obviously infected. How long ago did you get shot?" She asks.

"A few hours ago. It took some convincing to get me to come." I say.

"Oh. Well, I'll wrap it up, and give you some stuff to put on it, how's that sound?" She asks.

"As long as no one calls my mom, it sounds perfect!" I say.

"Ok! I'm gonna wrap it up, take off your shirt." She says.

I peel off the raggedy old shirt, and she wraps up the wound. I put the old shirt back on, the bandages showing clearly. "Huh." I said. "I never realized that this shirt showed so much."

She gave me the medicine stuff, and we left. Outside the building, I put on my wig. "No ones gonna recognize me!"

We see Gohan and Videl on the way back to the hideout. "Roll out, Pic. I got this."

He flys away. Videl approaches me. "Feel like being arrested today, Shimai?"

"Nope. Already got shot, don't need nothin' more." I say.

"Sorry, but I have to arrest you. You know why?" She asks.

I pretend like I don't know the answer. "Because you're a slutty whore?"

Not waiting for an answer, I take to the air, in the opposite direction of the hideout.

And so a chase begins. I win, and after ditching them, fly to the hideout. "Hey, y'all!" I say.

"You came back!" Tina said, hugging me.

"Watch the bullet hole!" I said.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Haha, it's fine. It don't hurt anyways."

THE NEXT DAY...

"Ugh. Get this, y'all." I said, holding up the newspaper. "The search for Kimi Son continues after she is seen at Satan City Hosptial due to a gunshot wound. The article says that the cops know about the fight with the Hiragana's yesterday, and they think that Kimi was involved."

"You were." Michael says.

"No dip, sherlock, but Shimai was, not Kimi. Kimi is dead. Long forgotten." I say.

"Oh God! Shimai! Look at this!" Joey says, holding up a wanted poster.

"The Shimai Gang," I read aloud. "Wanted for vanalism, murder, and KIDNAPPING? 40000 zeni?! Dead or alive?! The HELL!?" I say. "We NEVER kidnapped ANYONE! Suure, I kidnapped myself. Yeah, I would TOTALLY do that."

"That's impossible!" Rick said. "Those people are fuckin' crazy!"

"Definatley." Nick said.

"Oh my God!" A woman exclaimed, staring at us. "It's the Shimai Gang! Call the police!"

"Huh? Shimai Gang?" A deep voice said.

The bystanders cheered at the so called 'saviour of Earth', Hercule Satan.

"Hmm..." I said, smirking. "THIS is gonna be fun!"

"YEAH!" The Gang cheered.

Hercule walked up to me. "Shimai! You and your gang are under arrest!"

With a nod of my head, the Gang is in the battle position, armed with guns. "Really Mr. Satan? You think you can arrest us? HA! That's hilarious!" I say.

He cowers ever so slightly seeing our guns. "Um, YES! I WILL arrest you!"

I order "Y'all! Aim at the buffoon! Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

He runs off before we can even fire the guns. "Ha! What a chicken!" Michael says.

I shoot my gun at his fleeting form, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Disarm yourselves!" I say, and we return the guns to our holsters.

We walk off, people staring at us, and where Hercule used to be before he ran.

At the hideout, we laugh about the previous event.

"Ha! We showed him!" Nick said.

"What a lousy moron!" I say, laughing. "He didn't even know that I was the only one with a loaded gun!"

We continue to laugh. We hear a knocking at the door. "Anyone in there?" Gohan.

I point to the back exit, and I grab my ring off of the table, where I'd discovered it'd been the whole time. We make our way through the sewer system, and climb up through the man hole.

"Damn! That was so close!" I say.

"No it wasn't." Gohan says, landing next to us.

"The HELL?!" I say.

"Shimai." Gohan greets. "Or should I say, Kimi?"

I look at him. "You shouldn't. I'm Shimai."

"No you're not. Your Kimi Son." He says.

"Gang, battle positions." I order.

We settle into stances. We fight. We won. Again.

"YEAH!" I yell as we fly away. "That was awesome!"

Michael says "It sure was! He got pwned!"

I smirk. "Not as much as you did!"

We laugh about the plaground again.

AT THE HIDEOUT...

We walked into the hideout. Nick, Rick, Rina, Joey and I sat on the couch. Michael pulled Tina over to the side.

"Look," Michael started. "If you help me get Shimai, I'll help you get Nick. Deal?"

Tina looked happy. "Ok! But what are we going to do to get Shimai and Piccolo to break up?"

Michael grinned evily. "I have an idea." He whispered the idea in her ear.

"Oo! That should work!" She said.

They told everyone in the Gang the plan except for Nick and I. "They're up to somethin'." I told Nick.

"Got that right." He said.

THE NEXT DAY...

Piccolo showed up the next day. "How's the bullet wound?" He asked.

"It's fine." I said. Then I remembered "Shit! I forgot to put that stuff on it. Be right back!" And I delved further inside the hideout.

Micheal whispered in Tina's ear "Now!"

Do you know what she did? She kissed him. Kissed who? Piccolo.

They were kissing as I walked back into the room. "The HELL?!" I yelled.

Piccolo backed away from Tina. "Kimi, i-it's not what you think, she-"

I interrupted "Yeah! I know it's not what I thought. I guess it never was!"

He asked "What does that mean?!"

I looked at him with hurt and anger in my eyes. "It means to get the fuck outta here, cuz' WE'RE DONE DAMMIT!"

Without another word, he left. I walked up to Tina. "I am SO sorry that he violated you like that!"

She said "It's fine. I have to go boil my lips now, though."

I sat on the couch, and broke down in front of the Gang. Michael sat beside me, and draped his arm around my shoulder. "It's alright, Shimai. Just forget about him. He had no right to do that to you."

I looked at Michael. "Michael, I'm sorry that I favored him over you. Now I know what a lousy jerk he is."

He smiled. "It's alright. You know, I would never do that to you."

I smirked. "Alright, you. I'm not ready for another boyfriend, cuz' I know what you were tryin' to say."

He looked hopeful. "Friends with benefits?"

I kissed his cheek. "Of course!"

He blushed. I laughed. "You're struck dumb!" Nick said.

I walk up to Nick. "Nick, I heard the girl of your dreams likes you back!" I whispered.

He smiled. "She DOES?!"

I push Tina over to Nick, and they kiss. "Congratz to the new couple!" I say. The Gang cheers.

PICCOLO'S POV...

She broke up with me. Like I broke up with her three months ago. Now I know just how far the heartbreak went. The thing is, I didn't kiss that girl, it was the other way around! It was probably that Michael guy's fault. I bet he told that girl to do it. Now, she's going to be in his arms, not mine, like she used to be.

A MONTH LATER IN SHIMAI'S POV...

It's been a month, and I couldn't be happier. Three days after I broke up with Piccolo, Michael and I became a couple. Plus, the cops still haven't found us. Not the Gang, and not Kimi. I'll have to convince the cops that she's dead sooner or later. Why not tonight? Perfect!

"Hey, y'all!" I say.

"Huh?" They ask.

"Who want's to stop layin' low like we have the past month?" I ask.

"We do!" They say.

"But how? They're looking for both of you!" Rina asked.

"I know that, Rina. But, if, and I mean if, we can convince em' that Kimi's actually dead, then we'll be fine! We can keep wreakin' havoc like we used to!" I say.

"How are we gonna do that? Joey asked.

"Easy! Remember how that girl operative from the Katakana's looks EXACTLY like Kimi? I hear they're gonna attack today, so if we kill her, we'll dump the body somewhere obvious, and they're bound to think it's Kimi!" I say.

"That's an awesome idea!" Rick says.

"Come out wherever you are!" A member of the Katakana Gang says.

"Here we go. Y'all load your guns, we'll be usin' em'!" I order.

We load our guns, we upgraded so we each have two, and we walked out of the alley we were in.

"BATTLE POSITIONS!" I say. The Gang get into their stances.

The Katakana's raise their guns. We raise ours. The leader, Zuki's sister, Kody, walks up to me.  
"Well, if it isn't the girl who killed my sister. Shimai." She says.

"Ah yes, the sweet memories, watching your sister drop dead." I say.

She looks angry. "Till' death?"

"No dip. Let's do this thing!"

We walk the customary 20 paces away from each other, turn to face eachother, and shoot. She missed by a mile, I hit her heart, and, just like Zuki, Kody dropped dead.

The rest of the Katakana's retreat, but I hit the operative girl in the back of the head with a bullet before she can escape.

"Great!" I say, putting on my gloves and grabbing her body. "Let's go hide this mutherfucker in the most obvious place!"

We drag the body, leaving a blood trail on the ground, and hide her in a trashcan, with her hand hanging out. I attatch a note written in my handwriting saying that Videl killed me.

LATER...

We watch as Krillin opens the trashcan that the body is hidden in. He screams, and picks up the note.

_To anyone who finds my body, wherever she dumps it, I, Kimi Son, want you to know that Videl Satan killed me. She's raising her gun... Goodbye.  
-Kimi Son_

He yells "NO!" and takes to the air, note in hand.

We burst out laughing. "Yeah!" I yell, "Videl caused the metaphorical death of Kimi Son!"

Michael exclaims "We can roam free again!"

3RD PERSON POV.. WITH THE Z-FIGHTERS...

Krillin lands in the yard of Capsule Corps, where a party is being held. "STOP!" He yells.

"What?" Bulma asks.

"K-K-Kimi's DEAD!" He exclaims.

There was a collective gasp in the room, followed by several Z-Fighters and family screaming "WHAT?!"

He starts "I-I saw this trail of blood, and I followed it to a trashcan, a-and I opened it, and Kimi was in there, DEAD! I picked up the note out of the trashcan, and, turns out, s-she was KILLED!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta asked "By WHO?"

Krillin pointed at Videl, who was holding hands with Gohan. "It was VIDEL!"

Everyone in the room backed away from Videl. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "I DID NOT KILL HER!"

Gohan yells "Sure you didn't! You never liked her! You hated her enough to KILL HER!"

Krillin walked up to Videl. "If you say you didn't kill her, explain THIS!" He thrusts the note into her hands.

Gohan takes a look at it. "That's Kimi's handwriting! You DID kill her!"

Bulma took out her cell phone. "Restrain her! I'm calling the police!"

Suddenly, a bright light shows in the sky. "Can y'all hear me?" Kimi asks.

They yell "Kimi!"

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to ask Videl something. Why did you kill me? I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you hated me THAT much!"

Videl yells "I didn't kill you, and you know it!"

"Yeah, suuuuure. I guess you have a twin that works for the police force, has a gun, and has the same EXACT wristwatch thing as you do, don't you?"

BACK TO THE SHIMAI GANG...

The Shimai's settle in the bushes. Tina walks out of the bushes, and onto Capsule Corps lawn, where the dead Kimi is speaking. Tina has fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I think you guys need to see this." She says. She hands Bulma a photo, and runs off.

Bulma screams. "This is PICTURE PROOF!"

She shows everyone the picture of Videl, holding a gun to the back of Kimi's head. Undescribable fear was etched on Kimi's face.

Shimai walks onto the lawn. The Z-Fighters gasp. "B-But YOU'RE KIMI!" Krillin says.

She says "Actually, I'm not." She pulls at her blonde hair, the hairline moving with it. "It wasn't a wig. I was a good friend of Kimi. She didn't want anyone finding her, so I took her place by wearing a black wig. The times you guys seen her, it was actually her, disguised as me, but all the other times, during all the vandalizing, and murdering, except for the battle against the Hiragana's, it was me. I came to testify on Kimi's behalf. Videl DID kill her. I saw everything." She said.

The voice of Kimi said "I'm glad you came, Shimai! They HAVE to beleive us. I don't want what Videl did to me to happen to anyone else."

It was then that the cops arrived. "Hell fire!" Shimai yelled. "See ya' in Otherworld, Kim! I'll say somethin' nice at the funeral!" The Shimai's ran away from the scene.

"That was awesome!" Shimai said.

Michael said "Yeah! You are the awesomest ventrilaquist EVER! No one will know that you're Kimi!"

Shimai sighed. "Too bad I had to bleach my hair blonde."

The light faded from the sky. The Shimai's watched as the evidence was presented to the police, and they cuffed Videl, took her badge, and shoved her into the cop car.

LATER...

At the hideout, we celebrated Videl's arrest by inviting some allied gangs over to spread the news.

"No way!" Jazz, of the Zen Gang, said when we told the Zen's about the Conspiracy.

"Yes way!" Rina said.

I raised my glass of water. "Cheers to the whore's arrest!"

Everybody else raised their glasses and we clicked them together. "Cheers!"

THE NEXT DAY...

The newspaper was the most hilarious part of our day. The headline read "Kimi Son found murdered in a trashcan, Videl Satan charged with murder in the 2nd degree."

"I can't beleive that worked!" Rina said.

"Beleive it! Our kidnapping charge has been dropped, too!" I said. "By the way Joey, you are AWESOME at editing photos!"

Joey grinned his creeper's grin. "I know!"

"As little evidence as we gave them, it was incriminating enough to get her charged with second degree murder!" Tina said.

"We are awesome!" I said.

"You bet we are!" Rick said.

"Yeah!" Michael said.

We continue walking the streets like we did before being pushed into hiding. Just like then we run into a lot of unwanted people. This time around, we ran into my mother.

"You were Kimi's friend weren't you?" Mom asked me.

"Yes ma'am, I was." I say.

"You saw her get killed?"

"I did."

"It really was Videl? She seemed so innocent."

"I can assure you, it was Videl."

"Oh, ok." She walked off.

I faced the Gang. "Lord O' Mighty, I can't beleive I had to tell my mom that."

"Let's just avoid her." Michael suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I say.

We continued walking around, until we saw the shop. The shop is the place that we get all of our vandalism stuff, and we can even buy amunition there.

We walked inside, and we were greeted with Mr. Myers holding a gun on us. "Woah! Put that thing away!" I said.

He laughed, and set the shotgun down. "Sorry, thought y'all were vandals!"

I looked at him confused. "We ARE vandals. We just don't vandalize this place."

"Oh, right. Well, what brings y'all 'round here? Haven't seen ya' in months!"

"We've had to lay low. But we're back!" Rick says.

Mr. Myers says "I heard 'bout y'all's gang fights and what not. I heard that the cops think y'all kidnapped that girl who was killed in a trashcan. What a shame."

I say "Mr. Myers, we didn't kidnap the girl, and she wasn't killed IN the trashcan."

"Oh. Well, what do y'all want today? Bullets or y'all's vandalism stuff?"

I ask "Can ya' hook us up with some spray paint?"

He asks "How much y'all got?"

I take my stolen wallet out of my pocket. "Looks like about 200 zeni. How much is it gonna cost?"

"Depends on how much y'all want."

"What about one can for each of us?"

"Seven cans, 50 zeni."

I hand him the money, and he hands me the paint.

We walk outside, hiding the spray paint in the inside pockets of our jackets. "Inside pockets, best invention ever." I say.

"I know!" Michael says. "Hidin' stuff with no possible way of anyone seein' it or takin' it!"

We eventually found a place to vandalize, the heli pad of the police station. Boy, we painted that thing so many colors that it looked like a rainbow.

"Ha! All we need is some skittles!" Michael said.

"Got that right!" I said.

AT THE HIDEOUT...

We sat down on the couch, and fell asleep. We were so tired that we just passed out.

Outside the hideout, a few operatives from a rival gang scoped the area, reporting their findings to the gang leader via walkie-talkie.

"Yeah boss, they're sleepin', send in the other guys, and we'll strike!" An operative said.

Inside the hideout, hearing noise outside, I began to stir. I heard voices, and woke up the Gang. "Shh! Guys, they're gonna attack! Load your guns, and I want one of y'all at every entry point." I order.

They don't hesitate to load their weponry and stand at their assigned stations.

The rivals break in through the front door, where I'm standing. I shoot two of them, and the rest try to run away. "Y'all! After em'!" I yell, and we run out the door.

Meanwhile, other rivals run into the hideout, stealing some of our ammunition, and raiding the fridge.

We walk back into the hideout. I gasp. "They robbed us!"

Michael opens the safe. "It''s okay, they didn't take everything! We still have our non-perishable food and most of our ammunition, and some spray paint."

"Wait, what? Only non-perishable? You mean they raided the fridge?" I ask in a monotone fashion. "Who does that? It's bad enough that they took some of our ammo!"

"That's messed up. Big time." Rick said.

Joey got onto his computer. "I'll check the cameras. Maybe we can find some logo to tell us what gang their from." He brings back the video from a few minutes ago. They were all wearing black hoodies with two red R's on them.

"Red R's? Seriously? The Red Ribbons robbed us?!" I say.

"Who's the Red Ribbons?" Rina asked.

"The Red Ribbon Gang is the biggest gang in West City. I heard that they tried to rob Capsule Corps last week, but Vegeta stopped them." I said. "We'd be seriously outnumbered if we faced em', but we'd be the strongest."

Outside, the Red Ribbons were talking. "That was a close one!" Blue said.

"You bet!" White said.

Inside, Joey's tree camera was picking up an unusual noise. "I'd better check that out." Joey said, clicking on the live video feed. We watched as the Red Ribbon Gang leaders were talking about returning to Capsule Corps while Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were away, leaving only Mr. and Mrs. Breifs.

"No!" I said. "They're leaving tomorrow! They can't attack! They'll kill them!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Michael asked.

"We have to beat them there. We can't let Mr. and Mrs. Briefs get killed!" I say.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Joey asked.

"You're the math dude, when do we have to leave to get there by 7:00 PM tomorrow?" I ask.

"On foot, in about an hour." He says. "We shouldn't fly because it'd waste our energy."

Rina says "Well let's get goin'! I'm not lettin' some innocent people die cuz' the Red Ribbons are a buncha' loons!"

"Damn right! Y'all, we need to pack food, ammunition, and most of our weponry. I don't expect this to be an easy win, but I'll make damn sure we win." I say.

By 6 AM, we're on the way to West City. "So... Tired..." Rina says.

"Wow. You were the most extatic about the trip, and now you're the least. Plus, Tina's carring more than you, so are the boys, and me. You're just carrying half a day's worth of food." I say.

"But I'm hot!" She whines.

"Dude," I start. "It's six am, it's cold out here. I don't see how you can possibly be hot."

She stays quiet.

At 6:24 PM, we arrive at Capsule Corps, right before Bulma and Vegeta have to leave.

I run to the door, and knock on it. Bulma answers "The Shimai Gang?! VEGETA!"

My eyes grow wide. "No! We're not here to attack! We came to warn you about the Red Ribbon Gang! We heard them talking about raiding this place after you guys left tonight after they raided our hideout!"

"Sure you did!" She says.

Vegeta appears at the doorway. "What are you doing here, girl?"

Bulma asks "You know her?"

I say "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but the Red Ribbon Gang is on their wa- *gun fire*"

I'm rudely interrupted by a bullet flying my way. I dodge it, take my gun out of the holster, and shoot the Red Ribbon Gang member. "See?"

I walk toward the Gang. "Y'all! Battle positions! Armed!"

They don't object, and as soon as the Gang armed themselves, a bullet flys out of nowhere, hitting Rina in the shoulder. "Rina!" Tina exclaims, running to her friend.

A Red Ribbon runs toward Rina and Tina, armed with two pistols. I run at him "No you don't!"

I shoot the Red Ribbon in the head twice, and he drops dead. Four more Red Ribbons shoot at me, and I jump and fly through the air, shooting them. One manages to shoot me in the heart, and I fall onto the ground, blood pouring out of me fast.

"Shimai!" Michael says, running toward me.

"Michael! Battle position! I'm not gonna make it, but do this for me. Win the battle, for my sake." And I pass out from blood loss.

Anger and hurt overcome the Gang, and they unleash a powerful array of attacks, killing the last of the Red Ribbons.

They rush over to my nearly dead form. Bulma puts a hand on my neck. "She's still alive!"

The Gang cheers, and they rush me into the medical wing of Capsule Corps.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta are in the plane on their way to some important meeting. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Did you know that girl?"

"Are you that ignorant, woman? That was Kakkabrat!"

"I am NOT ignorant! And that COULDN'T have been Kimi! She's dead!"

"The girl is still alive. The girl that the bald weakling found wasn't her."

SCENE CHANGE! WITH THE SHIMAI GANG!

I wake up, and find myself on a hospital bed, hooked up to various machines, and the Gang sitting around the bed.

Rina asks "Are you okay?"

I say "I'm fine. The question is, are _you _okay?"

She smiles. "I feel okay."

I smile. "That's great. Y'all, I don't exactly know what happened, but nevertheless, I'm proud of all of you because I know you fought excellently. Well done."

The Gang laughs. "Shimai, you sound a lot like some weirdo off of a movie!" Rick says.

"Shut up!" I laugh. "The thing is, y'all beat those suckas', and that means that we are the best Gang in TWO cities!"

We cheer. A nurse comes into the room. "Oh! You're awake already! The police want to speak with you!"

The Gang and I stare in shock. "The WHO NOW?!"

A police officer walks into the room. "Shimai, you and your gang are under arrest for the charges of murder, vandalism, and kidnapping."

I glare at the officer. "Officer, we NEVER kidnapped anyone. I knew Kimi Son very well. Videl Satan killed her. I saw the whole thing."

I stood up, and pulled the various wires and IV's out of my body. "Y'all, let's go. We're not about to be arrested."

And we fly out the window. "GET THEM!" The officer shouted. Except they do nothing, knowing they won't catch up to us.

As we fly toward the hideout, the pain from ripping out all those wires starts to get to me, and I slow down.

The Gang flys toward me. "You okay Shimai?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Michael. I think I'm just gonna walk home." I say, decending toward the ground. "Y'all keep flyin' to the hideout, I'll see ya' there."

They keep flying, and I start to walk. "Hm, looks like about 4 miles to get home. Dammit."

Later, I start to get closer to home. "Three miles."

AT THE HIDEOUT...

The Gang talks while I'm busy walking to the hideout.

"I don't know, guys." Michael said. "Something just seemed off about Shimai after we left the hospital."

"Duh, Michael! She literally _ripped_ those wires out of her body! She was in pain!" Tina said.

Michael asked "Then why did she say that she was fine?"

Rina said "A good leader never says that their in pain. Remember how she didn't care that she got shot and started asking how I was when we were at Capsule Corps? She was just being a good leader!"

Michael stood up. "Well I'm gonna go help our good leader and bring her back."

He walks outside, and takes to the air. He flys a while before finding me, walking on the sidewalk.

He lands next to me. "You still okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you walking?"

"I don't feel like flying."

"Flying's faster."

"No dip, sherlock."

He picks me up. "That's okay, I don't like dip anyways."

"Why did you pick me up?"

"Tina said that you were in pain. I'm not gonna let you be in pain."

"You're too sweet. Seriously, put me down."

"Nope." He takes to the air.

"I..*yawn*. Hate... You..."

I fell asleep on the way back to the hideout.

Michael returned to the hideout. "What did you do to her?" Tina asked.

"Nothing!" Michael said. "She fell asleep!"

Rick waved his hand in front of my face. "Nothin'."

Joey raised his gun to me. "I wonder..."

I raised my gun, and shot, the bullet going out the open window.

"Damn! She's a sleep shooter!" Joey exclaimed.

I yawned, and smirked. "Nope, I'm just a really light sleeper."

He laughed. "You're tellin' me!"

I closed my eyes again. "Only wake me up if a rival gang is attacking. Otherwise, you'll get shot." I fall back asleep.

Michael layed me down on the couch. "She looks like an angel. Tell her I said that and y'all are dead."

The Gang laughs.

MY DREAM...

_A few hours later, Nick hears a sound from outside. He grabs his gun, and walks out the door._

_*Gunshot* "ATTACK!"_

_Nick ran back inside. "Dudes! Someone's attacking!"_

_Michael shakes my shoulder. "Shimai! A rival's attacking!"_

_I stand up. "You've GOTTA be kidding me! Two gang fights in ONE day?! People hate us!" I grab my guns, and follow the Gang outside._

_Outside, I assess the situation. About 15 Red Ribbons are armed, standing on the lawn._

_Rick asks "Shimai, how many divisions does the Red Ribbon Gang have?"_

_I answer "Four. Three attacked earlier."_

_The leader of this division, Black, walks up to greet us. "Shimai! Good to see ya'!"_

_"The hell are y'all doin' here?"_

_"Don't be that way! I just wanted a little fun."_

_"Dude, have you heard that the other three divisions attacked us at once earlier, and even after I couldn't help fight, we still won?"_

_"I heard. Until death, or do you prefer the second way?"_

_"I've never heard of there ever being a second way, so until death."_

_So the ritual continues. Three people landing behind me startle Black, and he misses me by a mile, whereas I, startled by Black's startledness, also miss, hitting one of the lesser known Red Ribbons._

_I turn around, where Bulma and Vegeta are standing, glaring at me with a newfound hate in their eyes. "Um, hello?" I ask. "There's kind of a gang fight going on, so if y'all would just get out of our way,-"_

_"Girl," Vegeta starts. "The woman has questions, and you will answer them."_

_"What makes you think I will?"_

_He grabs the collar of my shirt. "You will, or else."_

_"Or else what?"_

_He growls. I growl. Black growls, ruining the moment of hatred. Nick shoots Black in the juggular vein, watching him bleed out._

_Vegeta and I continue to growl and glare at eachother. "Listen here, half breed, answer the woman's questions and I won't have to kill you." His anger gets precariously close to the boiling point, as does mine. The air flickers to life around us, and a golden light shines valiantly as we ascend to Super Sayian. (So many details, I'm proud of myself!)_

_He threw me down onto the cold, wet dirt. I stood up, seething at the 'Prince of all Sayians'. We settled into our stances, and a full powered assult proceeded._

**OH! LOOK NOW! ANOTHER CLIFFY! WILL KIMI/SHIMAI EVER RETURN HOME? SHOULD SHE? YOU TELL ME BECAUSE I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! OH, AND IF YOU'RE REDING THIS WONDERFULLY BAD STORY, START AT CHAPTER 5, BECAUSE I'VE UPDATED CHAPTERS 5-11 AT ONCE TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SHIT TON TO READ!**

**BE GOOD READERS, RRR, READ, RATE, REVEIW! AND FAVORITE TOO!**

**CHARACTER APPEARANCES!**

**KIMI: LOOKS LIKE A TEENAGE PAN.  
SHIMAI: BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES, HAS VEGETA'S SMIRK. AVERAGE HEIGHT.  
TINA: REDHEAD, GREEN EYES, LOTSA' FRECKLES, REALLY TALL.  
RINA: BRUNETTE, BROWN EYES, REALLY SHORT.  
RICK: BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES, F****NG SMEXY. REALLY TALL.  
NICK: RICK'S ID TWIN. 2 MINUTES OLDER THAN RICK.  
JOEY: GREEN HAIR, PUNK STYLE, CREEPER (NOT KIDDING), GREEN EYES. TALLEST, 6FT 8IN.  
MICHAEL: AVERAGE HEIGHT, BROWN HAIR & EYES.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT THE DB/Z/GT CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE, SO I'M NOT EXPLAINING THEIR APPEARENCES. IF NOT, GOOGLE EM'.**

**BONUS: IN LATER CHAPTERS, A CERTAIN SAYIAN WILL BE BROUGHT CLOSER TO THE PICTURE. NOT GOHAN, VEGETA, GOKU, GOTEN, THE NEW BABY... YOU FIGURE IT OUT.**

**MORE ROMANCE IN LATER CHAPTERS, I LIED ABOUT THE SONG, CUZ' I COULDN'T REALLY FIND ONE TO PUT IN THE STORY.**

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF:**

** LOOPHOLE!**


End file.
